


The Lodger (Lay With Me)

by mihaly



Category: Glee, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: When the Saffron City Gym is holding a competition for apprenticeships, Blaine finds himself with a captivating lodger.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this back in 2011 for a fic exchange on LiveJournal. I've finally made the decision to move the fic over here since my LJ has been since deleted and I was able to recover this from one of the LJ groups. 
> 
> I'd like to assume I've grown as a writer, so this is a test for myself to own my previous works and not be embarrassed about them. I was only a Level 5 writer when I wrote this, and now I'm a level 12 writer. (I have more spell slots.)
> 
> I apologize in advance for any weird formatting issues. Something happened when I originally submitted this to the fic exchange and a lot of the fancier symbols got screwed up. If you find one, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

**DAY ONE**  
  
He had seen the trainer wandering around Saffron City for the past few hours. It wasn't hard to pick him out of the crowd with his perfectly styled clothes and perfectly coiffured hair. Everything was clean about this boy. The roads to Saffron were known for their treacherous terrain and wild Pokémon. Most trainers who had come to Saffron were dirty and in need of a shower. This boy was a peculiar sight.  
  
And Blaine was curious.  
  
He lived right near the East entrance and had made his house a hostel for trainers headed for the gym. Sabrina was tough and beat trainers with no remorse. Blaine had never met her, but from the stories his lodgers would tell, he was glad of his decision to never become a trainer. His Luxray was enough for him. He had found her right outside Saffron City, abandoned by her trainer when she was just a Shinx. She was smaller than normal and had a slight limp, but she was all his.  
  
Blaine was sitting outside his home with Luxray who playfully gnawing at an old shoe she had found leftover from a previous lodger. The paper was just delivered and an article on the front page piqued his interest.   
  


_Expect swarms of trainers this week in Saffron City! SABRINA, beloved Saffron City Gym Leader known for her powerful psychic-types, currently has an open apprenticeship._

  
  
That explained why the boy was here – as well as the other hundred strangers he had seen.  
  


_Potential apprentices should look forward to battles with other applicants. If you see a psychic-type Pokémon running through the streets, beware! These types?_

  
  
Luxray growled and Blaine immediately looked down where his Pokémon was.  
  
"What? Did you see another mouse? You've got such an elephant complex," he joked at Luxray, but when he saw a gleaming pair of shoes, Blaine sat back up. It was the trainer. He nearly toppled over Luxray as he tried to stand. The trainer was a few inches taller than him that made it difficult for Blaine to see him eye to eye. The trainer's dark sunglasses didn't help either.  
  
"Welcome!" Blaine said cheerfully, hoping his charm could win him some points from his near collision with his Pokémon.  
  
"Good afternoon," the trainer smiled. His smile was small, closer to a smirk. He should be, Blaine thought. He's here to get that apprenticeship.  
  
"You're here for Sabrina's apprenticeship," Blaine concluded resolutely. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could stuff them back into his mouth. "Um, I mean, I just read that in the newspaper and assumed that since Saffron City is now overpopulated with trainers that I've never seen before – Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'm looking for a place to stay for a week or so," the trainer replied, his smile a little broader. His voice had a soft lilt to it that Blaine found entrancing. "All the inns and hotels around here seem to be full. I heard from some neighbors that you have rooms available?"  
  
"Certainly," Blaine answered, "I've got two rooms available. Come on in and take a look. I'll let you take your pick of the bigger one." He smiled brightly, waving the trainer toward the door. He stopped short of stepping forward when the trainer thrust out his hand.  
  
"I'm Kurt Hummel."  
  
Without hesitation, Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."  
  
Was his smile still plastered to his face?   
  
"To the room?" Kurt nodded in response. Blaine kept holding Kurt's hand as he toured him around his home. Kurt's hand was soft, which was uncommon for trainers. From his days of training Luxray, Blaine remembered his hands being blistered and stinging from being accidentally electrocuted all the time. But alas, so are the pratfalls of training electric-types.  
  
Kurt followed Blaine throughout the house, commenting on various décor and how inviting and warm the home was. He was quite proud of himself for his decorating skills and he squeezed Kurt's hand in thanks. Kurt only smiled back. When they reached the upstairs, Blaine let Kurt go.  
  
"The two rooms here," he said, gesturing to a smaller room with powder blue walls and chair-rail wood paneling, then a burgundy room that was a bit larger, "and here are open. The small one has its own bathroom, whereas the bigger one would be sharing." He leaned against a wall and watched Kurt examine the burgundy room. He watched Kurt touch the bedspread delicately, feeling the warm material beneath his fingers. Kurt continued in the room, stopping at a small bookcase in the corner containing Pokémon training books. His fingers ran along the spines and Blaine wished he were those books for a second.  
  
Wait. What was he thinking? This trainer had just arrived and he already was thinking about him as more than just a lodger.  
  
Blaine really needed to get out more.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
Blaine heard his name and he came back to the present. "Yes? Sorry, was thinking about my grocery list," he lied, then asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"With whom would I be sharing the bathroom?" Kurt repeated.  
  
"Well, me," Blaine answered before his apologetic side kicked in, "But I can give you your own space if you'd like. I can use the small bedroom's bathroom if you?"  
  
"I'll take this room," Kurt smiled, "And I'm not going to oust you from your bathroom. You were kind enough to let me stay here and it would be brazen of me to make you accommodate me more than you have to. Besides, my Pokémon would probably appreciate the chance to stretch their legs in this room." He winked at Blaine and Blaine was pretty sure he blushed as the butterflies barraged the walls of his stomach.  
  
What was he turning into? It wasn't as if he hadn't had attractive trainers staying at his home previously. There was one trainer who had a habit of not locking Blaine's door to the bathroom and Blaine was more than happy to get an eyeful of him every morning. But this? This was not that. There was something about this trainer that made his heart strain against his ribcage.  
  
"If you'd like to make yourself at home, I'm going to go back downstairs to start making lunch. Anything you need right now?" Blaine knew he needed to get away from Kurt before he said something inane and stupid.  
  
"Do you have towels? I should shower before something unsightly starts growing," Kurt replied as he set his backpack down on the bed.  
  
"That would be terrible for someone as beautiful as yourself." And there was the inane and stupid something. Kurt just smiled and broke eye contact with Blaine.  
  
"Thank you," Kurt blushed, "Not something you hear out on the roads." His eyes met Blaine's once more and Blaine felt the strain in his chest. What was going on with him?  
  
"Um, the towels are in the closet in the bathroom," he finally answered, "I'll leave you alone to your shower." Kurt nodded and Blaine waltzed out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he trotted down the stairs, he kept pushing images of Kurt in the shower out of his head as he heard the water splatter against the tiles.  
  
The moment he hit the bottom step, Luxray was immediately at his legs, nuzzling at his hand.  
  
"You smell him too, don't you?" Blaine asked Luxray as he scratched her muzzle. Luxray gently nipped at his fingers. "Hungry, aren't you?" She tugged on his sleeve before slinking off to the kitchen.  
  
"So am I, Luxray. So am I."

* * *

Sweet citrus wafted into the kitchen as Kurt came to sit at the wooden table. Finn, the other lodger at the time, was already inhaling his miso soup and bread. He had the room at the other end of the hall with mint green walls. Blaine found him to be a fairly nice guy and his Pokémon were just as friendly.  
  
"How was your shower?" Blaine called over his shoulder as he poured some soup in a bowl for Kurt.  
  
"Warm, soothing," he answered, "Then I was surprised by a Girafarig poking its head in my room." Finn looked up from his food and stared at Kurt.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, he's super curious. Kinda like a little kid when there's like, a celebrity around?" Finn explained. Kurt didn't look amused.  
  
"I could tell. He almost snatched my cologne off the dresser. Now it just has Girafarig slobber on it," Kurt said dryly.  
  
Blaine chuckled and sat down next to Kurt at the table, sliding the bowl across the knotted table. "That's alright. He thought my spice rack was a tree when Finn moved in."  
  
"I'm sorry, again. I'll go talk to him," Finn said in a rush. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and bounded quickly up the stairs. They could hear him wrangling his Girafarig back into his room and something about "eating" and "underwear."  
  
"So,' Blaine began after they heard Finn's door slam shut, "That was Finn." He had a smile plastered to his face because, well, he was now alone with Kurt.  
  
"He's endearing," Kurt said simply. Blaine laughed.  
  
"That's probably the best way to describe him. Honestly, I don't know much about him other than his Girafarig has a tendency to eat his things and he has worn the same shirt for a few days now. If the developing pit stains is anything to go by." Finn had just moved in the previous day and had already managed to ruin three of Blaine's sheets. Doing what, Blaine didn't care to know.  
  
It was Kurt's turn to laugh. It was a deep chuckle, rumbling from his chest. It contrasted his clear voice and made Blaine curious of all the other sounds Kurt could make.  
  
"As long as he keeps his Girafarig off my designer backpack, I won't have to unleash my secret weapon."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"My Jynx," Kurt smirked. Blaine raised his eyebrows in interest.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She's not all there and loves men. Especially tall men," Kurt hinted jokingly. Blaine laughed loudly.  
  
"Now that, that is something I would like to watch," he said, his laugh petering out in his voice, "I want front row seats."  
  
"And I'll bring the popcorn," Kurt added. He ate a few more spoonfuls of soup and Blaine watched him intensely until he realized that no one likes to be stared at while they eat. Lucky for him, Kurt didn't seem to mind.  
  
"So, uh, do you have a match today?" Blaine inquired, intent on breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I do," Kurt answered, "In an hour or so." Kurt looked down at his watch. "I should probably get going. My Pokémon haven't been out yet today. They're probably getting restless."  
  
Blaine nodded. He wanted to keep talking to Kurt, but knew that he was not here to visit with Blaine. His disappointment must have been outward because Kurt then asked him cheerfully, "Do you want to come watch? I could use a good cheering section."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't," Blaine said reflexively, "I don't want to impose." Kurt sat on his hands.  
  
"You could also be my good luck charm. I can feel it," Kurt smiled. Blaine could feel something, but he was certain it wasn't good luck.  
  
"Alright," Blaine concluded warmly. Blaine stood from the table and took Kurt's bowl to the sink.  
  
"I'll go get my bag and we can go," Kurt said. He stood and gently grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a kind squeeze. "Thank you again for letting me stay here."  
  
"No problem," Blaine choked out. His heart had suddenly landed in his throat. "It's my pleasure."  
  
Kurt let go and Blaine's heart went back to its home base. He watched the trainer skip up the stairs and sighed.  
  
"It really is my pleasure."

* * *

"Welcome, trainers," Sabrina began, her voice drained and devoid of emotion. She sat at the front of the battle arena, her doll of her former self seated in her lap. Blaine found it chilling and creepy. He had only seen Sabrina a handful of times and he could not muster up the courage to speak to her. But then again, he wasn't sure if he'd be speaking to Sabrina or her doll. Like he said, creepy.  
  
"Welcome, trainers. I hope the journey provided you with the experience you need to perform admirably for this apprenticeship. You may think that it was an open call for trainers with psychic Pokémon. If you thought this, you have been mistaken. Only the best of the best psychic Pokémon trainers have been selected. I have seen all of you in my mind's eye and know that all thirty-two of you are incredibly powerful and your Pokémon are the most magnificent.  
  
"There will be five rounds, beginning today and moving on for the next four days. The battle assignments are outside the arena. I highly advise you to be checking this hourly.  
  
"These battles will test your psychic Pokémon's ability to withstand the most powerful attacks. In addition, this will be the most challenging competition of your journey. You will only be allowed to use Pokémon of psychic ability. This is intended to separate those who will outlast the rest and those who will fail. I only want the one with the power and thirst to succeed to be my apprentice."  
  
Sabrina stopped speaking, but her doll chirped: "Let's play!"  
  
From next to Sabrina, an official called out two names, neither of them Kurt. From the bleachers, Blaine watched Kurt's shoulders sag in relief as he turned quickly to join Blaine in the bleachers to watch the competition. He sat down close to Blaine.  
  
"She's intense," Blaine said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Kurt choked out, "Best of the best? I hope you brought some potion with you because I may pass out during the battle." Blaine nudged him with his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be nervous," Blaine suggested.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You weren't chosen by a psychic who knows what you can do, what your Pokémon can do, and what underwear you're wearing. It's incredibly nerve-wracking."  
  
"You know what you're doing. She wouldn't have selected you if you weren't fantastic."  
  
"Either that or there are only thirty-two trainers with psychic Pokémon," Kurt said pointedly.  
  
"Don't be so down on yourself," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his, "You have to have courage. Be brave. With that, there's no way you can lose."  
  
Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hands in reassurance. "Thanks," he replied, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Kurt looked over to the arena and Blaine's eyes followed. It was a girl from Mossdeep and a boy from Lavender Town. Blaine kept holding one of Kurt's hands partially to give him courage, but mostly because he wanted to. Kurt didn't stop him. He just curled his fingers around the back of Blaine's hand and with his other hand was lightly tracing Blaine's knuckles. Blaine was not oblivious to Kurt's movements, but he did assume they were just because he was nervous.  
  
In a flash, the girl's Reuniclus used Psychic on the boy's Xatu. The Xatu staggered backward helplessly. The Reuniclus finished off the Xatu with an Ankle Sweep. The boy recalled his fainted Xatu and brought out his Drowzee. Needless to say, the Reuniclus began pummelling the Drowzee in the same fashion.  
  
"The girl is really good," Blaine said, surprised. Kurt let out a sigh.  
  
"That's Quinn Fabray from Mossdeep. She beat the Elite Four in Sinnoh in seven hours," Kurt told Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened.  
  
"Seven hours? Are you sure that's right?"  
  
"Could have been six. Her Pokémon are just that strong. Her Reuniclus is her pride and joy," Kurt's voice dropped, "I've heard she has psychic abilities that rival Sabrina's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"She's going to get the apprenticeship. I don't know why I even bothered." At that, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand hard.  
  
"Stop it," Blaine said, chuckling, "As my mother always told me, 'Happiness is an attitude. We either make ourselves miserable, or happy and strong. The amount of work is the same.'"  
  
"'A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort,'" Kurt retorted, "That's what a mug my mother gave me said." Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then you need to annoy everyone in this arena, Kurt! Courage! Think positively!" Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his. "You'll. Do. Great."  
  
Kurt's eyes met his and Blaine's heart strained like it did when he first met Kurt. His chest was uncomfortably tight. And like a string, it was snipped sharply by the battle official.  
  
"Round One, Battle One goes to Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep!" Applause smattered the arena. Kurt merely tightened his grip on Blaine's hands. "Next: Brittany Pearce of Goldenrod vs. Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!"  
  
Mossdeep!?  
  
"Mossdeep?!" Blaine exclaimed, "You're from Mossdeep, too?!"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt answered shakily as he got to his feet, "Quinn and I used to be best friends." He brushed his shirt down. "Wish me luck."  
  
"I'll give you courage instead."  
  
At that, Kurt smiled and hopped down the bleachers to his battle.

* * *

He was beautiful. Unlike his opponent, Kurt's commands were not merely suggestions for his Gardevoir to consider. They were forceful, strong, and passionate. His Gardevoir was elegant in battle, swiftly executing each move as if it were a brushstroke on a canvas. It was artistry in battle. Blaine was in awe.  
  
With one final move, the battle was over. The other trainer had only lasted three moves against Kurt. Kurt didn't have to use his other Pokémon, which made Blaine curious to see what else he had in his back pocket.  
  
"Round One, Battle Two goes to Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!" More applause echoed through the arena; it was louder than before. As Blaine looked around, he noticed there were more spectators in the arena than before Kurt's match. "Next: Finn Hudson of Cerulean vs. Jesse St. James of Vermillion!"  
  
Kurt had made it up the bleachers to Blaine where Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" he exclaimed, "See what you could do with positive thinking?" He let Kurt go and sat back down.  
  
"And courage," Kurt nodded.  
  
"And courage," Blaine smiled, "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Oh, so did I," Kurt agreed, making Blaine give him a quizzical look, "I've heard about Brittany. Her Psyduck has a better clue than she does." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's back to pull him close again.  
  
"Well, I am insanely proud of you," Blaine said warmly.  
  
"Thank you," Kurt murmured. They both looked back at the arena to the next battle. Kurt suddenly buried his head in his hands and Blaine winced.  
  
"Did he really just do that?" Blaine asked. Finn, bless his soul, had just let his Girafarig get too close to the other trainer's Starmie and it started to gnaw on one of its points. At this moment, Finn was frantically trying to pull his Girafarig off the Starmie without being bitten by the Girafarig's rear head. Needless to say, it was getting ridiculous. Blaine glanced over to Sabrina whose doll was playfully clapping with excitement.  
  
"That doll is so creepy," Kurt commented. Blaine looked back at Kurt who, he noticed, was shielding his view of the arena.  
  
"I know, right?!" Blaine agreed.  
  
"If I get the apprenticeship?"  
  
" _When_  you get the apprenticeship?" Blaine corrected him.  
  
" _If_  I get the apprenticeship," Kurt reiterated, "I'm going to get my own doll. Except mine will cook, clean, and talk  _to_  me instead of  _from_  me."  
  
"So you want a doll girlfriend?"  
  
"More like human boyfriend. Less creepy. Well, as long as he's not creepy. Then we could have a problem."  
  
And at that, Blaine laughed.

* * *

Much to their surprise, Finn won his battle. Kurt didn't see an ounce of it due to the fact his face was buried in either his hands or Blaine's shoulder. He primarily relied on Blaine's humorous commentary that kept him laughing throughout the entire battle.  
  
The rest of the battles were much better than Finn's, as in the trainers did not have to keep their Pokémon from slobbering on the others. At the end of the day, half the trainers were eliminated and Kurt was dozing on Blaine's shoulder.  
  
"Is it over?" Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Nearly. The official is reading out the battles for tomorrow morning, then I think Sabrina's going to talk again," Blaine answered, "Or her doll. I hope it's not her doll."  
  
"Round Two, Battle Six: Santana Lopez of Fuchsia City vs. Tina Cohen-Chang of Violet City. Round Two, Battle Seven: Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep vs. Sam Evans of Canalave City. Round Two, Battle Eight: Finn Hudson of Cerulean City vs. Noah Puckerman of Cinnabar Island." The official rolled up the scroll and stepped back behind Sabrina.  
  
"An excellent first round," Sabrina said strongly, "First battle starts at 8 o'clock sharp. Good night, trainers and sleep well." The arena filled with the sounds of stomping as the crowd clambered down from the bleachers. The crowd filed out of the gym and into the dark twilight of Saffron City.  
  
Blaine and Kurt started walking back to Blaine's place. Blaine was suddenly realizing how hands-y he was with Kurt during the battles. He figured the best way to keep things platonic was to shove his hands in his pockets and think about his grocery list.  
  
"Sam Evans of Canalave City," Kurt repeated as he hooked his arm in Blaine's. There was the strain again.  
  
Blaine remembered Sam from one of the battles. He had an Alakazam that was fairly impressive.  
  
"You're going to beat him," Blaine said finitely.  
  
"He dyes his hair," Kurt said factually.  
  
"Definitely. Bottle?"  
  
"Perhaps. But that still means his self-esteem is low, at least about his appearance?" Kurt began.  
  
"And that could translate into his training!" Blaine finished. They both broke down laughing.  
  
"Tomorrow's going to be easy," Kurt finally said after his laughter died down. Blaine peered at him skeptically.  
  
"And what happened to Mr. Negativity from earlier?" he joked.  
  
"He learned he was not the worst trainer here," Kurt replied wryly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Did something else happen?"  
  
"Lucky underwear."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And a certain good luck charm." Kurt nudged Blaine.  
  
"I am no good luck charm," Blaine denied, "This was all you."  
  
"Tell me: how so?"  
  
"Well, you have a beautiful Gardevoir, you give clear commands, and you know what you're doing. I mean, you bring artistry to training and battle that I've never seen before. You were beautiful out there."  
  
Kurt didn't respond. Blaine's heart was pounding in his ears. He needs to stop letting his heart speak for his brain.  
  
Instead, he felt Kurt cuddle closer to him as they walked. Then, he heard quietly in his ear, "I'm still going with good luck charm until you prove me otherwise."  
  
He's sure he was smiling like an idiot the rest of the way home.

* * *

"And then a Magikarp ate my last bag of chips!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt laughed, a sound Blaine would never tire of hearing. "Needless to say, I do have a personal vendetta against Magikarps."  
  
"Who doesn't? They're completely useless," Kurt agreed as Blaine unlocked the front door. Once the door was open, Luxray was at their hands, nuzzling and smelling.  
  
"Hello, Luxray!" Blaine greeted the Pokémon as he always did: he ruffled Luxray's mane and kissed the Pokémon on her forehead. She sat down right in front of them.  
  
"That's weird," Blaine said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She usually goes off to her bed when I do that." It was then that Kurt knelt down and scratched Luxray behind her ears. She licked his cheek and Kurt let out a giggle. Luxray then turned around and slinked off to her bed in the living room.  
  
"I guess she got what she wanted," Blaine chuckled. Suddenly, Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine instinctually pulled his arms around Kurt's back to hug him back.  
  
"Thanks for being my good luck charm," Kurt murmured. He tucked his face into Blaine's neck and inhaled. The hairs on Blaine's neck prickled and his heart smacked against his ribs. Did Kurt just smell him? Actually, Blaine didn't care. He could smell him all he wanted.  
  
Hesitantly, Kurt withdrew from Blaine. Blaine held back a whine at the loss.  
  
"I'm going to head up to bed," Kurt said simply, then smiled curtly, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Kurt," Blaine smiled back.  
  
With that, Kurt spun on his heel and sauntered up the stairs into the dark abyss.  
  
"Mm, tomorrow," Blaine said quietly to himself.  
  
He liked Kurt. And even after only one day, he's certain Kurt liked him back.


	2. Day Two

**DAY TWO**  
  
Blaine woke up to the patter of water on tile. He had apparently forgotten what it was like to share a bathroom because he only woke up with just enough time to get ready. It had been a while since someone took the burgundy room.  
  
As he shuffled sleepily to the bathroom door, he began to hear a soft song floating through the door.  
  
_I have been trying  
To write a Haiku for you   
Some things I just can't do_  
  
It's Kurt. And he's singing in the shower.  
  
_Maybe you're beyond  
Ancient Asian Poetry  
Or maybe it's just me_  
  
The strain in his heart begins again. But this time, he eases it by sitting against the door of the bathroom, listening to Kurt sing.  
  
_I have been trying  
To get this Haiku  
Just right  
All night  
For you  
All right  
I'm through_  
  
Blaine's heard this before. He's sure of it. It was a popular song in Saffron City a few years ago. It was all over the radio. But what was the chorus? And from the bathroom, he got his answer.  
  
_I'm trying not to try too hard  
But you're hard to write down_  
  
Yes, that was it. Blaine smiled and rested his head against the door. He closed his eyes and began singing softly with Kurt.  
  
_La da de diddum  
La da da dum do diddle  
Dum do la de do_  
  
And for Blaine's favorite part:  
  
_There that's sufficient  
I wrote a haiku for you_  
  
He loved singing with Kurt and hearing his voice soar above the pitter-patter of the shower. It was beautiful, like pretty much everything else about Kurt Hummel. Blaine assumed that even Kurt's toes were beautiful (and Blaine had a thing against feet, too).  
  
_Well I tried at least  
And that's not so bad  
I'm working here  
Can that be said for you?_  
  
Blaine smiled. Maybe Kurt would be up for singing together later after his battle.  
  
_I'm trying not to try to hard  
But you're hard to write down right  
So I pen these tried attempts  
At haikus for you tonight_  
  
The sound of flowing water stopped, but Blaine didn't notice. He was too intent on finishing the song that he was practically belting it into his room. Luxray sat up in her bed and stared at him.  
  
_Words don't work like Webster says  
They trip me up all night  
I'm just trying to write for you?_  
  
At that moment, Blaine toppled backward and ended up staring straight up at Kurt whom just had a towel wrapped around his waist. To Blaine's loss, he couldn't see up Kurt's towel, though it wasn't for lack of trying.  
  
"But you're hard to write down right," Blaine finished.  
  
"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt mused.  
  
"I heard you singing in the shower."  
  
"Clearly." Blaine sat up and turned to face Kurt.  
  
"It was really beautiful," Blaine commented.  
  
"Thank you," Kurt said kindly.  
  
"You're welcome," Blaine smiled bashfully.  
  
"Would you want to sing together later without a door between us?" Kurt asked. It was a simple question, but from the way Kurt was standing (hiding part of his face behind the door, shifted to the side, and half naked for god's sake), Blaine knew it was layered beyond measure. The heart strain pulled harder.  
  
"I would love that," he answered softly.   
  
"Excellent," Kurt immediately snapped into his normal tone, "I will give you the shower and see you down for breakfast."  
  
"Alright, Kurt," Blaine replied as Kurt's bathroom door shut. He sighed, wishing Kurt had stayed to talk some more, but that would have been odd. Blaine could talk to him later. It wasn't like Kurt wasn't going to be there other days. He was a fantastic trainer and was definitely going to go the distance in the competition?  
  
"Ok, Luxray! I'm going!" Blaine laughed as the Luxray licked at his face. And with that, Blaine went into the bathroom that now smelled like lavender and rose. What he would do to smell that on Kurt. This was going to be one hell of a shower.

* * *

"You ready for today's match?" Blaine asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Considering I get time to breathe before the match, definitely," Kurt answered. They were walking through the warm sun to the gym. It was an absolute shame that they had to spend the day in the gym as opposed to being outside. Blaine imagined him taking Kurt on a walk outside Saffron where they could go swimming in a lake or have a picnic. Anything, really.  
  
"You're going to be great," Blaine smiled, "Battle like yesterday and you'll be in the next round."  
  
"If I battle like yesterday, Sam Evans is most likely going to cream me like frosting on a cupcake," Kurt said matter-of-fact, "You saw that Psyduck. It didn't even recognize its trainer's voice. It was so easy. But that Alakazam could make it interesting."  
  
"You'll be fine, kid," Blaine repeated as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The feeling of Kurt right next to him was wonderful and the fact that Kurt didn't pull away was comforting. Perhaps he was doing the right thing, this whole flirting thing.   
  
It had been a while since anything had happened for Blaine. His last relationship lasted all of four months when Blaine had mistakenly thought that mullets were fashionable then realized Thomas was not attractive. It was fun while it lasted. Thomas was not the most  _conventional_  when it came to sex. Blaine learned some new tricks in those four months and he was definitely thinking about using them on Kurt.  
  
With his arm still around Kurt, Blaine led Kurt to the same seats they had the day before, perfect for whispering and flirting. They sat down and almost immediately Kurt nestled up to Blaine. And honestly, Blaine was not complaining.  
  
The doors swung open at precisely eight o'clock. Sabrina and her doll entered first, followed by the battle official. The whole audience watched with baited breath as she took her seat on her throne. In a flash, the doll's eyes opened and started glowing.  
  
"Creepy," Blaine and Kurt whispered simultaneously. They looked at each other and broke out into giggles, with Kurt burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, trainers," Sabrina stated, "Yesterday you proved your talents in the first round. We started the process of skimming the scum off the pond. Those who were unworthy have now been lost. Today, we will be continuing by filtering out eight more trainers who do not have the strength to be in this gym."  
  
The doll became animate and cheered, "Play, play, play!"  
  
Blaine shivered. Creepy.  
  
"Round Two, Battle One: Mercedes Jones of Jubilife City vs. Sunshine Corazon of Solaceon Town," the official called. Almost immediately, the two trainers went to battle with Mercedes's Musharna doing critical damage to Sunshine's Solrock.  
  
"Wow," Blaine gasped, "That was incredible. Right out of the gate."  
  
"Sunshine made a mistake with the Solrock. It doesn't stand a chance," Kurt commentated, "Her Solrock's primary type is rock with a secondary of psychic. Musharna is one of the more powerful pure psychic types out there."  
  
"Translation: Sunshine's screwed," Blaine said bluntly.  
  
"Maybe if she tried harder on picking stronger Pokémon than having them match her name?" Kurt said dryly. Blaine snorted.  
  
"Solrock, Psywave!" A small voice shouted down on the field. Kurt groaned.  
  
"Pathetic," Kurt groaned as the Solrock missed. Musharna dealt out a Giga Impact.  
  
"That trainer is amazing," Blaine whispered.  
  
"I'm so screwed," Kurt whined and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Kurt, it'll be fine. She's not on your branch of the bracket. You would only have to face her if she made it all the way to the end," Blaine reminded him. He pulled one of Kurt's hands off his face and twined their fingers together. As each finger laced, the strain on Blaine's heart grew. "You'll do great. You'll get it."  
  
A boom echoed through the arena as the Musharna gave the Solrock its final blow. The Solrock fell to the ground and was called back to its Pokéball.   
  
"Round Two, Battle One goes to Mercedes Jones from Jubilife City! Next: Rachel Berry of Azalea Town vs. Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep!"  
  
"Berry's gonna to get smacked down by the hand of God," a boy behind Blaine whispered to his friend. Blaine agreed wholeheartedly: from watching Quinn yesterday, this Berry girl had no hope for survival in the match.  
  
Quinn called out her Reuniclus and it towered over Rachel's Chimecho. The Chimecho cowered slightly.  
  
"Reuniclus, Psychic!"  
  
"'A strong first move, Ms. Fabray,'" Kurt mocked. Blaine turned and looked at him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Kurt shrugged, "Just something I've heard too many times." Then Blaine remembered back to yesterday when Kurt mentioned than he and Quinn used to be best friends.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Blaine asked, "If you don't mind me asking, of course." He squeezed Kurt's hand in reassurance.  
  
"Well," Kurt began, keeping his gaze out on the battle as the Chimecho hit the Reuniclus with a Synchro Noise, "She and I grew up together in Mossdeep. We went to the same school with the same teacher, had the same Pokémon training, and hell, we even lived next door to each other. She and I were inseparable. I mean, how could you separate two people who were so wrapped up in each other's lives that they considered the other their other half?  
  
"I never had the easiest life in Mossdeep and some of the kids in the town bullied me. It was torturous. My whole body ached from the daily torment and some days I wouldn't even go to school. But Quinn – Quinn would come to my rescue and we'd get down to business, beating them with everything we had." Blaine chuckled.  
  
"That's awesome," Blaine smiled. Kurt tried.  
  
"Unfortunately, one day, our Pokémon gym leaders, our teachers, decided to have us battle against one another. We were the strongest of the whole town when it came to psychic Pokémon. Why not have us battle to see who would win?  
  
"So, the next day was it. The end all, be all. The finale. The crowning of next Miss Hoenn 2011. Quinn was in it for the win, as was I. We loved each other, but couldn't stand to lose.  
  
"Long story short, I ended up losing and couldn't stand being there anymore. I didn't want to see her and Mossdeep and think of what a failure I was. The bullies in the town were teasing me even more and I had to leave. So I finally did what I wanted to do and that was to explore. I visited Sinnoh, Johto, and finally landed in Kanto when I heard about the opportunity in Saffron City. I became a lot stronger since the last time Quinn and I saw each other and apparently so did she," Kurt finished as Quinn's Reuniclus demolished whatever remaining energy Rachel's Chimecho had.  
  
"So, you just lost touch?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Round Two, Battle Two goes to Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep!"  
  
"Yup," Kurt said simply.  
  
"Next: Artie Abrams from Olivine City vs. Mike Chang from Pewter City!"  
  
Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.  
  
"You've got a new best friend right here," he whispered. He swore he heard Kurt hum contently.

* * *

"Round Two, Battle Six goes to Tina Cohen-Chang of Violet City! Next: Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep vs. Sam Evans of Canalave City."  
  
Kurt untangled his hand arm from Blaine's and stood quickly to get down to the battle floor. Blaine's right side was instantly chilled from the loss of Kurt's warmth. It was something he was definitely getting used to.  
  
"Get it, Kurt!" he yelled. He promptly got a look thrown back his way that definitely read, 'You're ridiculous (in a good way).' Blaine patted himself on the back for that one.  
  
He watched Kurt enter the battle floor, his hips swaying ever so slightly. Blaine suddenly was entranced by the way Kurt's ass looked in the pair of jeans he was wearing. Blaine wasn't one to really stare at people's features because he certainly wouldn't want anyone to stare at his. But Kurt was becoming that one exception. All Blaine wanted to do was grab Kurt's ass with both hands and – oh, Blaine needed to stop thinking like that. Sure, he knew Kurt liked him, but Blaine was not going to assume he wanted to be groped within a week of meeting someone.  
  
As Blaine was contemplating the merits of pinning Kurt against the fridge later, the two trainers called out their Pokémon: Kurt's Gardevoir and Sam's Alakazam.  
  
"Gardevoir, Hypnosis!" Kurt called out. Blaine perked up, as did the rest of the crowd. It was an unusual move to start with. Due to the nature of the competition, the majority of trainers had been using moves that inflicted damage initially. They knew their only true chance to eliminate the competition was to defeat them entirely. 'The more physicality, the better' seemed to be the motto of the competition.  
  
But opening with a psychic move that didn't inflict damage and only had 60% accuracy? He was basically handing the first move to Sam.  
  
"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine whispered to himself.  
  
As Kurt's name tumbled from his lips, the Hypnosis struck the Alakazam. Blaine saw the smirk form on Kurt's lips as the Alakazam fell asleep.  
  
He knew. Kurt knew it was going to work.  
  
Sam, however, did not. He freaked out, wrestling through his bag for something to wake his Alakazam. To Sam's loss, Kurt was ready with his next move.  
  
"Gardevoir, Dream Eater!"  
  
The whole arena went to pitch except Kurt's Gardevoir. She was shrouded in an ethereal white light as she danced and consumed dreams. It was unsettling and gave Blaine a chill that shot through his spine like a ramrod. The Gardevoir pulled the dreams from the Alakazam through a silky strand, woven and fed directly into Gardevoir's chest.  
  
That was the power Kurt held. Pulling him in with a silky strand, directly to his heart. Blaine was trapped, but he didn't care.  
  
A tremor shook the arena as the Gardevoir released the Alakazam. Sam had stopped rummaging in his bag. His eyes were blown wide in shock as his Alakazam twitched and writhed on the floor, still recovering from the last attack and, much to Sam's chagrin, still asleep.  
  
"Alakazam! Get up!" Sam yelled foolishly. Blaine chuckled.  _As if that was going to work._  
  
Kurt crossed his arms and commanded simply, "Gardevoir, Psychic."  
  
With another strike, the Alakazam rolled across the floor to Sam's feet, dazedly staring up at him. He was out.  
  
Three moves. Kurt did it in three moves.  
  
Who was this guy?  
  
Blaine's heart had dropped into his stomach. He replayed what he had just seen and was still in disbelief.  
  
Kurt was amazing.  
  
"Round Two, Battle Seven goes to Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep! Next: Finn Hudson of Cerulean City vs. Noah Puckerman of Cinnabar Island."  
  
He had just defeated an opponent in three moves – nay, two attack moves and brilliance. Kurt knew what his Pokémon was capable of and utilized her perfectly. He had obviously trained her on that move specifically. And if she knew Dream Eater, that meant she was incredibly high levelled. Blaine was in complete and utter awe.  
  
Kurt practically bounced up the bleachers to plop down next to Blaine. Blaine must have had the hugest smile on his face because his cheeks were hurting. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's back and hugged him.  
  
"That was phenomenal!" Blaine exclaimed, "I couldn't believe it. Did you hear the whole audience? We stopped breathing when we saw the Hypnosis because I know I totally didn't believe it was going to happen. I mean, wow – wow!" Kurt swayed back in forth in his seat, clearly on the high of his life.  
  
"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt beamed. He managed to stop swaying and tuck his arm under Blaine's to twine their fingers together. As Noah's Metagross hit Finn's Girafarig with a Bullet Punch, Blaine felt Kurt's fingers tracing his knuckles and lightly stroking his fingers. The familiar strain was back and Blaine was happy.  


* * *

Miraculously, Finn won his battle. His Girafarig kept his mouth off the opponent and dodged almost every steel-type throw Noah tried. Blaine and Kurt cheered the loudest when he won.  
  
"Round Three, Battle One: Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep vs. Tina Cohen-Chang of Violet City. Round Three, Battle Two: Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep vs. Finn Hudson of Cerulean City, Round Three, Battle Three: Artie Abrams of Olivine City vs. Mercedes Jones of Jubilife. Round Three, Battle Four: Jacob Ben Israel of Azalea Town vs. Matt Rutherford of New Bark Town." The official rolled up his scroll and stepped back.  
  
"That was some of the most unbelievable work I have seen in years, trainers," Sabrina began, "Come back tomorrow for your next challenge. Eight o'clock." She didn't have as much to say today, something that Blaine was thankful for. If he heard that doll speak one more time?  
  
The crowd all stood, moving toward the gym doors. They saw Kurt's former opponent Brittany escorting one girl, Santana, down the bleachers. Santana was absolutely hysterical, crying and sobbing about her loss. Brittany just looked baffled, but trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Not as bad when they sold out of Coeur-de-Coeur cologne," Kurt commented, "I bawled for weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" Blaine questioned doubtingly.  
  
" _Weeks_ ," Kurt reiterated, "I don't think you understand. My scent is my trademark. Well, along with my immaculate hair, my porcelain skin, and my extremely sensible taste in fashion." Blaine laughed. No wonder he was falling in love with Kurt.  
  
Love? Did he really believe that? It was only the second day he knew Kurt. Not possible. Yet, his mother always told him when she fell for someone, she fell hard and fast. Guess it ran in the family.  
  
Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt turned to face him with a big smile.  
  
"Ready to go?" Blaine smiled in return.  
  
"Yup," Kurt answered shortly and kept holding Blaine's hand as he stood up, bringing Blaine with him. They made their way down the bleachers at the tail end of the crowd.  
  
Blaine was excited to take Kurt home. He wanted to get a grip of that ass he had seen sauntering onto the battle floor-  
  
"Kurt Hummel."  
  
Blaine and Kurt froze. They dropped each other's hands and turned to see Sabrina, complete with doll, standing behind them.  
  
"Yes, Sabrina?" Kurt choked out. Blaine saw Sabrina's face lighten ever so slightly.  
  
"That was one of the finest Gardevoirs I have seen," Sabrina said, "She is a level 87 and incredibly loyal."  
  
"We like the loyal ones! They're so fun!" the doll chimed in. Blaine never wanted to be close enough to the doll to see its small mouth move. But there he was. He wished he was still holding Kurt's hand; he would have been squeezing Kurt's hand white.  
  
"Yes," Sabrina agreed, "You are destined to do well in this competition, Kurt Hummel."  
  
"Yes! But don't get cocky!" the doll chirped. Blaine could feel Kurt shaking.  
  
"Good night, Kurt Hummel," Sabrina said, "And good night to your partner, Blaine Anderson." With that, Sabrina spun on her heel and walked stiffly into the darkness of the gym.  
  
Blaine took Kurt's hand in his again and confirmed what he thought: Kurt was indeed shaking. He met Kurt's eyes, questioning what he was feeling.  
  
"Sabrina just told me I had one of the finest Gardevoirs she had ever seen," Kurt breathed, "I'm destined to do well in the competition." As Blaine watched Kurt speak, he noticed Kurt looked so happy, so  _alive_. Blaine wanted to make Kurt look like that, not some gym leader with a disturbing doll do that first.  
  
But Blaine had to resign to letting Sabrina give that to Kurt. It's not like he and Kurt were dating or even securely interested in each other. They were friends who were physically affectionate. He had friends that he held hands with, and sure, most of them were women. Kurt must have done that with Quinn when they were friends. And tracing his knuckles earlier was just a sign of excitement. Yes. That was it. He's just Kurt's friend and letting him stay in his house. They've just done friendly things.  
  
"Let's go celebrate!" Blaine suggested cheerfully, ignoring all the pessimistic thoughts racing around his head. Unfortunately, ignoring the pessimism resulted in thinking of all the ways they could celebrate.   
  
_In my bed, on the kitchen table, against the fridge, in the living room, on the floor?_  
  
There was no winning for Blaine.  
  
"I know this club here in Saffron that I think you'd enjoy," he continued, "It involves dancing?!" Blaine did a small dance move by bending his knees and rotating his hips. Whatever it was, Kurt laughed brightly.  
  
"Did no one teach you how to dance?" Kurt asked. His eyes shone brightly and Blaine was a little hypnotized.  
  
"I watched videos?" Blaine shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear," Kurt sighed, "We have a lot of work to do then."

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine called through the door. He had been leaning against the doorframe for the better part of an hour. "You're just going to get sweaty in the club anyway."  
  
"Blaine, you clearly do not understand," Kurt yelled back, "You're from this city and people know who you are. I, on the other hand, am the up-and-coming trainer Sabrina complimented at the end of the match. You also do not have pear hips and have to worry about how the jeans make your ass look."  
  
"Your ass will look great in any pair of jeans!" Blaine called back truthfully, "Just get a pair on and let's go!"  
  
"You're just saying that because you want to upstage me," Kurt yelled.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Ulterior motives?"  
  
"What would those be?"  
  
Kurt opened the door and was right in Blaine's space. Blaine let himself scan Kurt's body to see that he was wearing scandalously tight jeans, a purple button-down, and a vest with too many zippers to be practical.  
  
"I don't know," Kurt said softly, "Just a hunch." Blaine shivered.  
  
"Can we go now or do you have to powder your nose?" Blaine kidded.  
  
"You do know what 'powdering your nose' is code for, right?" Kurt's eyebrow quirked.  
  
"...No."  
  
"Well, let me just tell you that it's really hard to do alone," Kurt winked then strode past Blaine and down the stairs. Blaine inwardly groaned at what 'powdering your nose' could be code for. He hoped it had something to do with stripping Kurt out of those jeans.  
  
\---  
  
Kurt downed his third martini ("They only work if they're extra dry," Kurt had told him), turned to Blaine, and exclaimed, "Let's go dance!"  
  
"Wait? What?! No, Kurt, I-"  
  
It was too late. Kurt was already tugging on his wrist to go dance. Blaine wouldn't be so ashamed to go out on the dance floor if it were just Saffron City citizens. They all knew he couldn't dance. However, tonight it seemed as though every trainer and anyone who was at the gym today was in the club. The dance floor was already packed to the point where everyone was dancing on everyone else. Blaine was not thrilled about the prospect of dancing on some  _girl_. However, the press of people on the dance floor would assure Blaine that he would be pressed up on Kurt. And that was not a problem with Blaine.  
  
The idea of pressing against Kurt had been planted in his brain when Kurt leaned over to him after his second martini and tangled his fingers in Blaine's.  
  
"Blaine," Kurt stated.  
  
"Kurt," Blaine replied.  
  
"Do you know what I think your ulterior motives are?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed. Oh, so they were back to this. Blaine could amuse Kurt.  
  
"No, Kurt," he continued to laugh, "What are my ulterior motives?" He could concentrate considering how serious Kurt was taking this in his slightly drunken stupor. Kurt leaned further and pressed his lips against Blaine's ear  
  
"I think you wanted to look better than me so no one would look at me," Kurt whispered hotly, "Because then, you could have me all to yourself. But really, I wore the tight jeans because I wanted to have you feel me through them. I feel  _amazing_."  
  
_Oh._  
  
So, after that conversation, Blaine could only think about Kurt's ass in those jeans, among other things in those jeans. It didn't help that Kurt kept talking about how attractive Blaine was and why he actually stayed with Blaine.  
  
"So the truth comes out," Blaine said, amused.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you go seek out the guy who everyone says is incredibly funny, intelligent, and kind? Not to mention incredibly gorgeous," Kurt paused, almost taking another sip before he added, "I mean, I found that out after I met you, but whatever." Another martini gone.  
  
Those conversations seemed to tighten their grip on Blaine as Kurt pulled him further onto the dance floor with the writhing throng of people. When Kurt seemingly found the best spot on the dance floor, he started to dance to the powerful beat beneath their feet. Amazingly, so did Blaine, despite his apparent inability to dance.  
  
Or he was much drunker than he thought, which was a better bet.  
  
Always blame it on the alcohol.  
  
As the beat grew and grew, Blaine moved more, ignoring the fact that there were plenty of people here that would see him dancing. They were jam-packed enough that everyone's dance moves were limited in the first place, so Blaine stopped caring. And as soon as Blaine stopped caring, Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Instinctually, Blaine brought his arms around Kurt's waist.  
  
A flashback to when they hugged the other night. It was the same actions, but oh so very different, especially with Kurt pressing his hips into Blaine's.  
  
Damn those tight jeans.  
  
Kurt rocked his hips slightly and pressed his denim-covered erection into Blaine's ( _oh, wow, where did **that**  come from?_). Blaine attempted to suppress a moan, but he ended up moaning directly into Kurt's ear. That moan must have gone straight to Kurt's dick because he was pressing more urgently into Blaine and Blaine's fingers were slipping down Kurt's waist on their own volition. They must have remembered how much Blaine wanted to grab Kurt's ass earlier. So there he was with two hands full of Kurt's ass and pulling Kurt tighter against him.  
  
It had been so long since Blaine had had anything like this. Anyone like Kurt. He was consumed by the feeling of being wanted and desired. It was an entirely new experience. It was intoxicating.

* * *

Blaine cautiously opened the door to his home, just in case Finn had come home early from the club. Kurt followed Blaine into the house and couldn't keep his hands off Blaine as he closed the door. One of Kurt's hands was plastered against Blaine's chest while the other snaked down Blaine's body to cup his erection. Blaine gasped and covered Kurt's hands with his own. God, he felt so good, pressed against him, touching him where he needed it.  
  
Unfortunately, once Kurt started sucking on his ear and whispering what he wanted to do to Blaine, the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs echoed through the first floor. Kurt and Blaine practically jumped apart to see Luxray sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She did not look too pleased.  
  
"Hey, Luxray!" Blaine greeted the Pokémon. Luxray just maintained her glare.  
  
"She is really not happy," Kurt whispered to Blaine as if Luxray knew what they were talking about.  
  
"I forgot to tell her how late I'd be out," Blaine explained, "She tends to worry."  
  
"Is she your mother?" Kurt asked, peering curiously at Blaine.  
  
"She thinks she is," Blaine said flatly. They both stared at Luxray for a moment before Blaine finally said, "I'm sorry, Luxray. I'll be up in a bit." She didn't look any happier, but Luxray turned around and slinked back up the stairs. Once the Pokémon was out of sight, Kurt turned to Blaine.  
  
"I should go to bed," he said quietly, "Got a match tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Blaine replied softly. He felt like a teenager again, sneaking around his mother who was waiting upstairs except this time, replace teenager with twenty-six year old and mother with Luxray.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine gently on the cheek, then exited quietly up the stairs.  
  
As the air swirled around the room, Blaine could feel Kurt's kiss cooling on his cheek and he got chills – good chills. He waited a moment until he heard Kurt's door click shut to go upstairs. If he saw Kurt again tonight, he was certain he would jump him. But Blaine, even in his drunken state, had high morals. He only met Kurt yesterday. He was not going to force himself on him, sexually.  
  
Okay, maybe tonight was not a good example of his morals. But Blaine knew he wasn't going to kiss Kurt because kisses meant something. At least, they would mean something to Blaine. He wanted to kiss Kurt, but he didn't want it to be drunkenly. He wanted to tell Kurt how much he liked him for more than just his body. Kurt was amazing, brilliant, funny, and unlike anyone Blaine had ever met. Blaine wanted to pour all of that into a kiss, not the taste of Maker's Mark and Jack Daniel's. Kurt was worth so much more than that.  
  
And as Blaine climbed the stairs plotting what he wanted to tell Kurt tomorrow when he was sober, he heard Kurt singing softly in his bedroom.  
  
_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
  
Blaine smiled. Kurt's song ended up being the soundtrack of his dreams for the night.


	3. Day Three

**DAY THREE**  
  
When Blaine woke up, he heard a familiar ringing in his ears.  
  
And another familiar ringing a few feet from his bed.  
  
It was when he felt something sloppy and wet lick his face that Blaine sat bolt upright in his bed. Luxray jumped back and sat shocked at the side of his bed.  
  
"Luxray!" Blaine exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Blaine wearily rubbed his eyes. The sun streamed through the windows and across his bed, illuminating his white comforter to a painful morning sight. He glanced over to the clock.  
  
8:45am.  
  
Blaine groaned. His head was throbbing from everything he drank the night before. He hadn't drunk like that since his sister got married and he was still bitterly alone. He ended up sleeping with two guys who could barely remember their own names, let alone his. It was a bad night.  
  
But last night, if he remembered correctly, was spent dancing with – no,  _on_ – Kurt and coming back home to grope at each other some more. Why didn't Kurt come back to his room and sleep with him? Blaine pouted for a second before looking over at Luxray who was giving him a glare he recognized.  
  
Oh, right. Her.  
  
"Why are you glaring at me?" Blaine asked Luxray. He followed her gaze that slowly landed on his clock. He asked again, "What?"  
  
8:46am.  
  
"8:46," Blaine mumbled.  
  
_8:46am?!_  
  
"Shit!" he cursed loudly and proudly, "I'm late! Oh, fuck fuck fuck I'm late for his match!" Blaine's litany of curses continued as he quickly pulled fresh clothes on. A shower would have to wait even if he still reeked of vodka and beer.  
  
He was terrible. How did he sleep through his alarm for forty-five minutes? Did Kurt try to wake him up? How long was Luxray licking his face? What was wrong with him?  
  
Hung over, that's what.  
  
His head throbbed painfully, similar to if he were being stabbed in the head from the inside. He wasn't sure if it was the hangover or the guilt of being late to Kurt's match that was making it extra painful.   
  
If Kurt liked him before, that was bound to change today. That thought was slowly breaking Blaine's heart.

* * *

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt was still battling when he found his seat in the bleachers. The trainers and the Pokémon looked absolutely exhausted. From the looks of it, both were about the same level, but the Gothitelle looked in worse shape to Kurt's skill – or luck. As of right now, either looked like a good bet.  
  
"Gothitelle, Psychic!" Tina shouted hoarsely. She was taking a good beating, too.  
  
Gothitelle cast Psychic at Gardevoir who, despite her weakened state, managed to dodge the incoming move. The audience was not breathing. Blaine understood why: even the slightest breath could knock one of the Pokémon – or trainers, at this point – out.  
  
"Gardevoir, Hyper Beam!"  
  
With as much strength as she could muster, Gardevoir pumped out a Hyper Beam that nailed Gothitelle directly in the chest, knocking her clear back against the gym wall. The air in the gym stilled while the dust settled, revealing Gothitelle lifeless against the wall.  
  
The audience sighed in relief.  
  
"Round Three, Battle One goes to Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep! Next: Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep vs. Finn Hudson of Cerulean City!"  
  
Instead of hurrying back to sit with Blaine, Kurt walked across the arena field to Tina who was comforting her Gothitelle. She stood up and offered her hand to him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Tina pulled her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Blaine watched Kurt say something to her and she smiled, albeit through tears.  
  
"Would the competitors please clear the field for the next round to begin."  
  
Tina and Kurt went their separate ways as Quinn and Finn threw out their lead Pokémon. Kurt quietly climbed the bleachers, his feet trudging up the stairs. He sat down near Blaine, leaving at least a half-seat width between them. Another piece of Blaine's heart flecked off.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late," Blaine said cautiously, "If it weren't for Luxray, I wouldn't have gotten up at all."  
  
"If you think I'm sitting away from you for that," Kurt said stiffly, "You're wrong. You smell like a liquor store. If I hold hands with the smell, I may as well be holding Jack Daniel's." Blaine chuckled, even if that didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"I'm still so sorry. I wanted to see you," Blaine repeated.  
  
"You're my good luck charm, Blaine," Kurt informed him, "And without my good luck charm, I would have lost that match."  
  
"Good thing I showed up right when I did." Kurt hummed in agreement. Blaine waited for a response, but when he looked out on the arena, he knew what Kurt was watching.  
  
"Poor Finn," Blaine muttered, "He's toast."  
  
Quinn's Reuniclus threw out a particularly hard hit on Finn's Girafarig. The Girafarig stumbled a bit, but remained on his feet.  
  
"It's a shame, really," Kurt said sadly, "I wanted Finn to last to the end so the last battle would have been easier." Blaine snorted, his poor attempt to keep from laughing.  
  
"You'll do great. Just two more matches," Blaine reminded him. Kurt didn't respond.  
  
A resounding thud echoed in the arena. Finn's Girafarig was lying on the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Round Three, Battle Two goes to Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep! Next: Artie Abrams of Olivine City vs. Mercedes Jones of Jubilife!"  
  
Finn was crumpled over his Pokémon. The whole audience watched him as he lifted his Pok‚mon into his arms and carried him off. Kurt clutched his hand to his chest.  
  
"He really does love that Girafarig, doesn't he?" Kurt asked rhetorically. Finn sat off against a wall with his Girafarig's head in his lap, lovingly stroking his head. Was he crying? It was hard to tell from where they were sitting, but Blaine wouldn't be surprised. Finn treated his Girafarig as not only a beloved Pokémon, but as a friend and companion, as cliché‚ as that sounds. Blaine knew what Finn was feeling; if he had to watch his Luxray get powerfully knocked out in battle, it would break him down to a shivering, crying mess. It was one of the main reasons Blaine stopped battling. He couldn't bear to watch his Luxray die on him time after time and take her to a Poké Centre to watch her come back to full life. It was one of the most difficult sights to witness.  
  
The two trainers on the floor had started battling and Finn was still against the nearest wall. He was going to get hit if he stayed there. Just as Blaine was getting up to talk to Finn, he noticed Quinn approach him gently, crouching down next to him, soothingly touching his arm. Finn nodded a few times and Quinn stood up. She extended her hand to help him up and he took it, standing to his full giant stature. He let go to reach to his belt where his Pok‚ball was. He returned his Girafarig to his ball and fiddled with it. Quinn took his hand again and softly leading him to the bleachers.  
  
Blaine saw Kurt smile as he gazed at the tenderness between Finn and Quinn. He reached over the last six inches between them and took Kurt's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Kurt glanced down to their hands and traced the arm it was connected to meet eyes with Blaine. The smile did not disappear, but change from reflective to thankful  
  
"He's in good hands," Kurt remarked wistfully.  
  
_And so are you,_  Blaine thought.  
  
"And so am I," Kurt added. Though Blaine thought it was too early to already have achieved mental telepathy, Blaine just attributed it to the fact that Kurt was amazing. Kurt scooted over and pulled Blaine's arm around him.  
  
"I thought I smelled like a wine cellar," Blaine recalled.  
  
"If you smelled like a wine cellar, I would not be complaining," Kurt retorted, "Besides, I believe my words were liquor store."  
  
"Change of heart?"  
  
"Or I'm an alcoholic. I like to sit close to my addition." Blaine smiled.  
  
Addiction. Nice way to put what their relationship had evolved into.  
  
"Mr. Mime, Mimic!" And with that, Artie's Mr. Mime collected the last move and directed it back at Mercedes's Pokémon, knocking it out of the air. Feebly, the Musharna pushed itself back into the air.  
  
"Musharna, Toxic!" At that moment, Mr. Mime was doused in purple sludge. Artie looked absolutely torn.  
  
"What to do," Kurt muttered.  
  
"Do you take the poison away and lose a move to your opponent or do you take a chance and attack?" Blaine asked.  
  
"It's a tough call," Kurt replied, "And either move is a reflection of the trainer style." Artie started rummaging around in his bag attached to his wheelchair. He called his Mr. Mime back to him and had him drink an antidote. Mercedes was ready with her next move.  
  
"Musharna, Psycho Shock!" And with that, the antidote was wasted, as Mr. Mime was finished. The Psycho Shock was incredibly effective.  
  
"Round Three, Battle Three goes to Mercedes Jones of Jubilife! Next: Jacob Ben Israel of Azalea Town vs. Matt Rutherford of New Bark Town!"  
  
"Last battle of the day!" Blaine sighed. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, his eyes closed and he was humming the tune of something familiar.  
  
"Enjoying the smell of a wine cellar?" Blaine joked.  
  
"It's most delicious after a long day," Kurt answered.  
  
"We still have one more battle to go, Kurt," Blaine reminded him.  
  
"Wake me up when it's over."  
  
"You may have to battle this person tomorrow." Kurt groaned and sat up.  
  
"No, no, you didn't have to sit up," Blaine told him.  
  
"But you made a good point," Kurt said, a slight whine in his voice.  
  
"Rest your head again." Blaine reached over with his open hand and gracefully touched Kurt's face, turning him to lay his head back on his shoulder. Kurt instead kissed Blaine's cheek, his lips lingering there for a moment. Blaine nearly swooned. Instead of bouncing giddily in his seat like a crazed lunatic, Blaine opted to gently stroke Kurt's side. It was well received as Kurt closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
A loud clap of thunder echoed through the arena. Sabrina was to her feet, her doll in hand, and the trainer was on the floor.  
  
"This is an imposter!" Sabrina said bitterly, "I have seen this man before and this is not Jacob Ben Israel. If it is correct in my head, he is somewhere in the Sinnoh region. This is David Karofsky, an intruder, an imposter!"  
  
Kurt went rigid next to Blaine.  
  
"What?" Blaine asked in alarm, "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's who picked on me in Mossdeep," Kurt answered quietly and after some pause, "He tormented me. Made my life a living hell every day."  
  
"He is nothing more than a dolt who wished he was an apt trainer for my gym," Sabrina continued, "And I will have nothing to do with him."  
  
"Get him out! Get him out! Get him out!" the doll chanted.  
  
With that, Sabrina forced out a hand and her telekinesis pushed Karofsky all the way out of the gym, the doors slamming shut.  
  
"And so, since the real Jacob Ben Israel is nowhere in the region, I shall call this match to Matt Rutherford as he was at least capable of showing up," Sabrina said calmly. She nodded to her official who then announced the results.  
  
"Round Three, Battle Four goes to Matt Rutherford of New Bark Town! And that concludes today's matches.  
  
The crowd began to whisper to themselves, completely perplexed as to why there was an imposter and how Sabrina hadn't caught him before, but how they remembered some scrawny kid with a large fro yesterday as Jacob Ben Israel. Either way, the whole incident had not loosened Kurt up in the slightest. Blaine rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"C'mon, Kurt," Blaine murmured softly to him, "Sabrina took care of him. She fucking blasted him through the door! It was so cool how she—" Blaine pretended to mimic Sabrina's hand gesture with his free hand. "He's not coming back in here."  
  
"I don't care," Kurt said finally. Blaine sighed.  
  
"Let's go home," he suggested, standing and hoping that Kurt would follow him. Kurt didn't move. "I'll make you some tea."  
  
Kurt stood up, his back ramrod straight. He walked as if he was on edge, waiting for Karofsky to come around the corner. Once they were off the bleachers, Blaine pulled an arm protectively around Kurt.  
  
"He's not going to get you," Blaine told him, "I'm here."  
  
"Just knowing he's here is enough," Kurt whispered, a choke in his throat.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten in the door, Kurt had practically raced up to his bedroom. Blaine let him, of course. It had been a long day and he looked exhausted after the match, not to mention the sight of his tormentor.  
  
Blaine went to the kitchen to do what he said: make Kurt some tea. It was his favorite, Blueberry Rooibos; the smell was delicious enough it didn't need sugar. He poured enough for two cups and left them to steep on the counter while he went to retrieve Kurt.  
  
He barely touched the bottom step when Kurt came trudging down the stairs, wiping his eyes. Blaine intercepted him at the bottom of the stairs, silently led him to the living room, and watched him plop down on the sofa. Then, he stepped quickly into the kitchen to grab the tea off the counter to bring it into the living room. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt was holding his arms against his body, his baggy sweater hugging him like a wispy cocoon.  
  
Blaine took a mug from the tray and held it snugly in his hands. After a moment, Kurt followed suit and took the other into his own, letting it sit in his lap. They sat in silence as they both quietly sipped their tea.  
  
Blaine knew Kurt was hurting. He wanted to reach out and hold him, comfort him, kiss the tears away. But here he was, chasing the scent of Blueberry Rooibos as it disappeared into the mouth he desperately wanted to see smile.  
  
"I'm not going to get it," Kurt murmured. His voice shattered the stillness like a bullet through glass. He placed his mug gingerly back on the tray and sat back, refusing to look at Blaine.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are," Blaine retorted.  
  
"Did you not see that last match?" Kurt asked, "It was atrocious. I kept sending Gardevoir out to do physical moves without defending her properly. The Gothitelle had the same moves Gardevoir had and I didn't see it until halfway through the battle! I can usually plan ahead to these things and it just didn't happen!" Kurt choked on his last word. Blaine swiftly put his mug down and scooted over to Kurt.  
  
"It's not your fault," Blaine comforted, "It was a good match! She's just as strong as you are."  
  
"I made rookie mistakes."  
  
"It was a tough match."  
  
"I should've done more to help Gardevoir. More training."  
  
"More training would have exhausted her. She did phenomenally."  
  
"I could've fought with Espeon?"  
  
"And lost, miserably. Espeon's not as strong as Gardevoir."  
  
"But at least we would not have been fighting move for move."  
  
"Why are you being so hard on yourself? You won, Kurt!"  
  
"Because I'm going to eventually face Quinn!" Kurt broke down, tears welling in his eyes. "And she knows all my moves. If I can't beat someone who I know has less ability than me, how can I beat Quinn? She's brilliant and will smack me to the ground."  
  
"You have to have courage," Blaine soothed. He covered Kurt's hands with one of his own, stroking his knuckles gently. "You have to have faith that you can win. I have faith." Kurt chuckled.  
  
"It probably would have been an easier win had I not drunk myself into oblivion last night," Kurt said, his self-deprecation glimmering through, "I should have just taken Sabrina's compliment and run with it. Instead, I ran away with it. I mean, that's what happens. I get excited and I do stupid things."  
  
"Last night wasn't stupid, Kurt," Blaine said defensively, "It was a worthy celebration. Besides, all the other trainers were there."  
  
"None of them were as drunk as me."  
  
"But they were there."  
  
"And then I stayed up later after we got home."  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I was nervous."  
  
"Understandably so."  
  
"Goddammit!" Kurt swore loudly, his tears flowing down his cheeks. "I can't stand this. I came to this competition swearing that I had changed. But instead, here I am, a hopeless trainer who is still threatened by his best friend and terrified by the bully who years ago bruised my back so bad I couldn't lay down. I can't stand how fucking weak I still am!" He broke down into sobs. Blaine took a page from his mother's book and moved his arm around Kurt, encouraging him to lie down and rest his head in Blaine's lap. Without questioning the suggestion at all, Kurt laid down on his side, his head cushioned by Blaine's thighs. Blaine lovingly began stroking his hair, letting the soft strands weave around his fingers. Kurt gripped Blaine's pant like Blaine was going to run away. Instead, Blaine began humming a melody he always found soothing.  
  
"What's that tune?" Kurt asked once Blaine had reached the end.  
  
"'Georgia On My Mind'," Blaine replied.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," Kurt commented, "I heard it when I was in the shower yesterday."  
  
"So do you," Blaine said gently, "Your voice was so beautiful I could have listened to it all day."  
  
"Thank you," Kurt said warmly. Blaine could feel his smile against his leg accompanied with a yawn.  
  
"If you want to sleep, I can help you up to bed."  
  
"No, I'm comfy right here."  
  
"Alright then." Blaine was not going to argue.  
  
"Sing to me, Blaine!" Kurt demanded playfully, a yawn interrupting his demand. Blaine laughed loudly to that, disrupting the mood, but he didn't care. It was too damn funny and adorable to pass up.  
  
"What do you want me to sing?" he asked of his audience.  
  
"'Georgia On My Mind'," Kurt answered, "You hummed it so beautifully."  
  
"Alright, then," Blaine sighed, still smiling.  
  
" _Georgia, Georgia,  
The whole day through  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind  
  
"I'm say Georgia  
Georgia  
A song of you  
Comes as sweet and clear  
As moonlight through the pines  
  
"Other arms reach out to me._ " Kurt reached up and took Blaine's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair. He couldn't help but smile brighter.  
  
_"Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to you  
  
"I said Georgia,  
Ooh Georgia, no peace I find  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind"_  
  
Blaine sang the final notes, and then let out a yawn. He didn't get much sleep last night either. Instead of instantly disturbing Kurt by standing, Blaine leaned over as far as he could to see Kurt's face. Sure enough, he was asleep in Blaine's lap. Blaine wasn't complaining; he just let his head fall back and rest on the plush sofa, following Kurt's stead.

* * *

Blaine's feet were asleep when he woke up a few hours later. The sun had set and the living room was now barely lit from the outdoor light at Blaine's door. He instantly worried he had been there all night and now he was going to have difficulties sleeping in his own bed. But then he looked down and saw Kurt's head resting in his lap, his hand still loosely twined with Blaine's. Sleeping on the sofa all night would not have been a bad thing after all.  
  
With his free hand, Blaine moved to lightly brush at Kurt's hair. A shock was sent through his system when Kurt rolled over to look directly up at Blaine.  
  
"Hello," Kurt said softly, a faint smile ghosting his lips.  
  
"Hello," Blaine croaked. His voice wasn't quite working. He blamed the couch. He gave a small cough, hoping that would clear the junk out. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A while," Kurt answered honestly.  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Oh," Blaine murmured, hoping he sounded more confident aloud than he did in his head.  
  
"And I've been thinking," Kurt said as he sat up. It was bittersweet: blood flooded back into Blaine's feet, but he lost the warmth on his thighs. Instead, Kurt was inching closer to him. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."  
  
Blaine's stomach seized into a tight knot.  
  
"And before you freak out, just listen," Kurt added quickly, sensing Blaine's tension, "When I first arrived in Saffron City, I had nowhere to stay. I found a few people who said that this guy, Blaine Anderson, had rooms available. Easy enough, I decided to come over to you despite wishing for a four-star hotel."  
  
"I try to make it like one but—" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's finger on his lips.  
  
"But when I met you, I felt something," Kurt continued, a smile still toying at his lips, "I wasn't joking when I thought you were my good luck charm. You moved something in me, as clich‚ as that sounds. I thought it was luck, but after laying here thinking about how absolutely wonderful you've been to me despite my effervescent personality and my knack for self-deprecation, I've realized that it's not luck. I'm not going to name the feeling because I've never felt it before and the last thing I'd want to do is jinx it. But you know what I'm talking about judging by the fact that you're leaning closer to me and my heart is racing?"  
  
Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him gently at first before letting Kurt take over. He kissed Blaine harder, taking his face in his hands, letting his hands lightly toy at Blaine's curls. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's thigh and elbow, wishing he could reach more of Kurt. Touch him all over and over again. Kurt's hands roamed from Blaine's hair, to his chest, to his hips. He guessed Kurt had the same idea.  
  
With the lightest touch, he was guided to straddle Kurt's lap and boy did that change their kisses. They slowly opened up to each other, their kisses deeper, wetter, hotter. Blaine never imagined Kurt to kiss so filthy, licking his way into Blaine's mouth by his own volition. It felt so good. Kurt's tongue tangled with Blaine's and Blaine didn't want it any other way. He moaned softly into Kurt's mouth, which, Blaine learned, was the right answer as Kurt moved his hands from safe territory on Blaine's hips to his ass, gripping him like the world was ending and Blaine's ass was his lifesaver. That thought graced Blaine's mind and only made him moan louder. Kurt took that opportunity to latch his teeth onto Blaine's neck, biting him gently.  
  
"Oh, god, Kurt," Blaine moaned, his hands tightening in Kurt's hair, "You know when I knew you were special?" Kurt pulled back, panting heavily. His eyes blazed.  
  
"When?" he panted.  
  
"When I first saw you, as cliché‚ as that sounds," Blaine admitted, "You're fucking gorgeous, Kurt. And that was before I met you. Now--" He would have written a sonnet to Kurt had Finn not chosen that exact moment to come barreling in the front door.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Finn exclaimed as he caught an eyeful of Blaine and Kurt. Quickly, Blaine dismounted from Kurt's lap and sat next to him on the sofa. Kurt fixed his eyes on the coffee table while Blaine had to field Finn.  
  
"Sorry about that, Finn," Blaine apologized rapidly, "You're home late."  
  
"Dude, it's only 8:30," Finn replied, "I've been out with Quinn. She's been taking care of me since my um, she uh, the match."  
  
_And I've been taking care of Kurt since the match._  
  
"Oh, alright," Blaine answered, swelling with pride after his mental zinger. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Naw, I'll just grab something from the fridge, if that's all right with you," Finn replied, staring questioningly at Kurt, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine," Blaine said casually, nudging Kurt slightly, "Right?"  
  
"Divine," Kurt choked out. Silence plugged Blaine's ears and the awkwardness made them throb.  
  
"Okay," Finn finally said, "You guys have fun, I guess." And with that, he hurriedly fled the scene.  
  
"Well," Kurt smiled, "That was—”  
  
"Sufficiently awkward," Blaine finished. They both smiled hugely. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and played with his fingers for a bit.  
  
"I don't even know what to say," Blaine smiled.  
  
"You're amazing," Kurt laughed lightly.  
  
"You're amazing," Blaine repeated honestly, leaning over to kiss Kurt gently.  
  
"I would mention all the things I love about you, but that list would go on for a while and I have to be well rested for tomorrow's activities," Kurt said sweetly, giving Blaine a slight smirk at the end.  
  
"Activities, huh?" Kurt hummed in response.  
  
"Activities of athletic sorts," Kurt winked. He kissed Blaine again and stood up, taking Blaine with him up the stairs.


	4. Day Four

**DAY FOUR**  
  
The morning would have begun like every other morning had Blaine had an evening like any other evening. He would have had a nice cup of tea while he read his recent novel, then headed to bed, only to be awaken by his alarm screaming on his nightstand. But with a night spent making out with Kurt and caught by Finn, only to make them make out in the hallway by Kurt's bedroom door, Blaine expected his morning to be different. Surely enough, Blaine awoke to beautiful singing streaming into his room from the bathroom.  
  
_I could live like this for the rest of my life_ , Blaine thought. He ached to get up and go to the bathroom to spend more time with Kurt, but that would only make Kurt late for his match. Knowing Sabrina, she would see right through him and know why he was late. Blaine didn't want to risk it. Besides, they had plenty of time after Kurt's match today.  
  
Luxray jumped up into Blaine's bed and lay down alongside his body. She nuzzled his neck, eliciting a content hum from Blaine.  
  
"Good morning, Luxray," Blaine said, the morning voice grumbles coming out. She didn't care; Luxray purred quietly into his ear, her fur tickling Blaine's neck. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles!" Just then, the bathroom door clicked open and there was Kurt, fully dressed from head to toe in another fabulous outfit. Blaine sat up to watch Kurt walk over to his bed and sit down next to him.  
  
"How do you get your clothes to look so nice fresh from a backpack?" Blaine asked curiously.  
  
"It's called an iron and you can surely invest in one," Kurt answered as he leaned over to kiss Blaine gently on the lips.  
  
"Very funny," Blaine joked back, "I do, in fact, own an iron."  
  
"Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Surprise!" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine launched up at Kurt, only to grab him and pull him to lie down with him. Kurt struggled playfully before settling next to Blaine, his arm draped over Blaine's torso.  
  
Now  _this_  is what Blaine could get used to: his faithful Luxray on one side and his wonderful Kurt on the other.  
  
"I can't stay like this for too long," Kurt murmured against Blaine's shoulder, "My hair will flatten." Blaine chuckled.  
  
"Don't you also have a match today?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That," Kurt murmured again, snuggling against Blaine. They lay like that for a while until Blaine's alarm started screaming. Blaine groaned, leaning over Luxray to smack the snooze. Luxray jumped off the bed and began pacing around the room. Blaine instead rolled over to wrap an arm around Kurt, lying on his side to face the beautiful man in his bed. Kurt smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing Blaine gingerly. They shared a few sweet kisses, their lips brushing against each other's, sending chills through Blaine. He could do this all day.  
  
Luxray tugged at the blanket, giving Blaine the cue to get up. It wasn't until she pulled the whole blanket off him that he truly cared and stopped kissing Kurt.  
  
"Luxray, no," Blaine whined. Kurt outright laughed.  
  
"I guess that's my cue that I have to go," Kurt sighed after his laughter petered out.  
  
"I guess so," Blaine pouted.  
  
"I'll be back later, don't you worry your curly head," Kurt assured him, kissing him once more before getting up from the bed, "Make sure Finn doesn't injure himself getting out of the house."  
  
Blaine laughed. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll be at the match as soon as he's out."  
  
"Ok," Kurt smiled brightly, "Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Blaine sighed, a smile on his lips. Kurt quietly shut the bedroom door after himself, leaving Blaine smiling like an idiot in his bed. He started bouncing lightly in his bed, his excitement getting the best of him. His body was dancing on its own to the thrill within him.  
  
With one last content sigh, Blaine got up to start the Best Day Ever.

* * *

It was sad to watch Finn packing up his things. Blaine enjoyed having another body in the house. Finn definitely brought some interesting times with him, particularly pertaining to that crazy Girafarig.  
  
Well, Blaine wouldn't miss Girafarig slobber on everything. Or Finn walking in on him and Kurt. Or Finn eating all the sweets in his kitchen.  
  
It was… complicated.  
  
Blaine didn't think too much on it because as soon as Finn waved goodbye and Blaine closed the front door, he was bolting up the stairs to shower and dress for the match. He couldn't remember whether Kurt was first or second for the day, but he didn't want to make the same mistake as yesterday and be late.  
  
Certain he just set the land record for faster shower, Blaine was pulling on jeans as he hopped down the hallway. He somehow made it down the stairs with his jeans completely pulled up and all bones still intact. With his shoes on the right feet, Blaine raced out of the house to the gym.  
  
When he entered, Quinn was battling Mercedes and Blaine worried he had missed everything. He glanced into the crowd to find Kurt who was watching the match intently. After climbing through the stands and getting nasty glares from some of the spectators, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, warming up to his side. Kurt broke his gaze to look to Blaine.  
  
"You made it!" he said quietly before kissing Blaine soundly.  
  
"I did," Blaine agreed once he came down from the kiss, "You haven't gone yet, have you?"  
  
"No, my match is second," Kurt answered, taking Blaine's hand in his, "Don't worry, you made it." He smiled brightly, kissing Blaine again. Blaine was starting to think he'd rather sit here and kiss Kurt than watch the match. Unfortunately, Kurt needed to watch. He needed to know whom he could potentially be up against. Both women were fierce competitors and Kurt needed to prepare himself.  
  
"Who's going to win?" Blaine asked, "You've been able to predict the matches thus far."  
  
"I don't know who's going to win," Kurt replied, "They both have their strengths. Both know the weaknesses of the other and try to exploit them, but they both know their individual weaknesses and have mastered a way around them. This match could go on for hours, easily, and never be dull."  
  
"I hope you brought snacks," Blaine joked. Kurt let go of his hand to reach into his backpack on the other side of him. He soon produced a bag of candies from the local sweet shop.  
  
"You know I'm only thinking of you," Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed his thanks to Kurt's lips. Kurt opened the bag and offered them to Blaine. He reached into the bag to find small wrinkled chocolates.  
  
"Chocolate covered raisins," Blaine said amusedly, "My favorite! How did you know?"  
  
"I ate the rest of the bag in your cupboard," Kurt admitted, a blush painting his cheeks, "You kept them well hidden so I figured they were your favorite."  
  
"When did you eat those?!"  
  
"Last night. Well, and the night before. Really, I've been eating them incrementally throughout the week, hoping you wouldn't notice." Blaine laughed. He did not notice at all. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."  
  
That earned another laugh from Blaine. It was nice to have Kurt in a good mood too. He didn't like to hear Kurt complain about himself because he disagreed with everything Kurt was saying. It was always difficult to listen to those he loved berate themselves.  
  
Loved? Yeah, it was going that way it seemed.

* * *

"Our first finalist: Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep! Next: Matt Rutherford of New Bark Town vs. Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!" the official called. Kurt bristled.  
  
"Are you ready?" Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly. Kurt took a deep breath in. He turned and kissed Blaine, pouring all of his nervousness into Blaine. Blaine was fine with taking all of Kurt's worries and anxiety; he wasn't the one battling. With a light kiss to punctuate, Kurt withdrew from Blaine to get down to the arena. Now, after last night, Blaine wasn't kicking himself for staring at Kurt's ass in those jeans. He was plotting on how to take them off tonight after Kurt's big victory that he was going to inevitably have.  
  
Blaine whooped and hollered as Kurt called out his Gardevoir. She looked as elegant as ever, hovering above the arena field awaiting her opponent. Matt called out his Abra. Blaine then started thinking,  _How did he make it so far with just an Abra?_  
  
Without saying a word, the Abra attacked, sending a Psychic wave to Gardevoir. Blaine could see the shock on Kurt's face:  _that_  was how he had made it. Matt had achieved a psychic connection with his Pokémon. Impressive.  
  
Fortunately for Kurt, the move hardly affected Gardevoir. The Abra wasn't very strong, but the silent commands were going to be tricky.  
  
"Gardevoir, Giga Impact!" Kurt called. A strong first move that was bound to catch the Abra and sure enough it did, smacking the Pokémon brutally – but with very little damage. The Abra raised its defence as the Giga Impact was hurtling toward it. The second the Giga Impact passed, Abra cast out a Charge Beam. Gardevoir dodged the move fairly easily and promptly used Magical Leaf. With a move like that, Kurt lucked out as no matter where Gardevoir was she'd hit the Abra. He was playing smart again and Blaine couldn't have been more excited.  
  
The rest of the match played much of the same. Kurt – along with the whole audience – was kept guessing as to which moves would be used next. Gardevoir, if anything, was able to show off how graceful she was, dodging nearly every move the Abra threw at her. Her moves were either having little effect or the Abra raised its defences.  
  
"Gardevoir, Giga Impact!" The move Kurt opened with was the one that ended it. Gardevoir's strength had been building throughout the match and slammed the Abra with everything she had.  
  
"Our second finalist: Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!" the official announced. The audience applauded politely, but Blaine was on his feet, cheering loudly and watching Kurt's cheeks turn crimson. He collected his Gardevoir in her Pok‚ball and headed back into the stands. He sat down next to Blaine, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Did you hear that, Blaine?! I'm a finalist!" Kurt exclaimed, kissing Blaine again.  
  
"Mm, I did," Blaine replied contently, kissing Kurt again. It was something he couldn't stop himself from doing.  
  
"Let's celebrate," Kurt said, his voice low, almost husky. It was a tone Blaine instantly reacted to.  
  
"Yes, let's." Blaine kissed Kurt again, letting his fingers toy lightly with Kurt's hair as he rested his hand on Kurt's cheek. He drew back, taking Kurt's hand in his, and quickly led Kurt out of the gym.

* * *

Blaine slammed his bedroom door shut and pinned Kurt against it, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and feeling him moan around it. He pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt, feeling his stomach muscles twitch at the tender touches. Kurt was gripping Blaine's hair like he was going to fall off the Earth. With every tug of his hair, Blaine's cock hardened, pressing hot against his jeans. It was when he finally pressed his hips against Kurt's that Blaine let out a groan.  
  
"God, Kurt," he murmured, dragging his erection across Kurt's, rocking into him gently, "You're so fucking hot."  
  
"So are you," Kurt panted in Blaine's ear, "I ate the rest of your chocolate covered raisins as a post-masturbatory snack."  
  
"Fuck, you can't say things like that," Blaine groaned, now picturing Kurt splayed across the burgundy bedspread, touching himself.  
  
"Why? Can't get the image of me fucking my hand, wishing it was you?" Kurt asked huskily. Blaine didn't answer but instead kissed Kurt, ravishing his mouth and pulling him toward the bed. He pushed Kurt down onto the white down comforter, and then straddled his hips, grinding his erection back into Kurt's. Kurt arched, his pale neck on display. Blaine felt the urge to mark up that neck and claim Kurt as his own. He went to work, biting and sucking at that beautiful skin. Fortunately for Blaine, that left Kurt's mouth open for moaning and panting.  
  
"Blaine, you have no idea what I thought about last night," Kurt panted, "I pictured you kissing me, groping me, grinding on me. I wanted you in the shower against the tiles. I wanted to be on my knees, sucking you until you came down my throat. But you know what really did me in?" Blaine was grinding faster and harder into Kurt, feeling Kurt roll and buck into him, matching him thrust for thrust as Kurt grasped Blaine's ass tighter.  
  
"What really did me in, Blaine," Kurt moaned, "Was thinking of you riding me, fucking me so hard into the mattress. I came all over myself – _Blaine_ – you should have seen me. I felt  _amazing_." Kurt whined out the last word as he came from Blaine's ministrations. Blaine's brain flashed back to the night they went out dancing, remembering that night when Kurt said the same thing. And that was it for him. He wanted all of that, with no clothes next time. Blaine came soon after, riding Kurt through his orgasm. He collapsed onto Kurt, letting his full weight rest on Kurt. He knew he didn't mind, as Kurt then spent the moments rubbing soothing circles into Blaine's back. Blaine took the opportunity to kiss along Kurt's neck, behind his ear, and along his jaw, only to end on his lips. They kissed softly, tenderly, until Blaine started thinking and chuckling quietly to himself. Kurt pulled back, giving Blaine a questioning look.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"We couldn't even get our clothes off," Blaine chuckled, "And I really,  _really_  wanted to get you naked." Kurt joined in on the laughter and giggled softly.  
  
"We do have plenty of time for that," Kurt retorted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The gesture only made Blaine laugh more to the point he rolled off Kurt and laid next to him.  
  
"You're amazing," Blaine sighed airily, finding Kurt's hand and loosely lacing their fingers.  
  
"I'm even more amazing naked." Blaine snorted.  
  
"Is everything about you better naked?"  
  
"I've been told my blueberry pancakes taste better when I'm wearing nothing but an apron," Kurt mused.  
  
"Oh really?" Blaine was very interested in this notion.  
  
"Apparently, it's easier to bend me over a countertop that way," Kurt continued. That became the new image of Kurt in Blaine's head. It was something he definitely wanted to try. Instead, Blaine rolled on his side and nuzzled into Kurt's neck, kissing the bruise that was now blossoming on his neck.  
  
"Want to get naked now?" Blaine asked between kisses.  
  
"Mostly so my underwear doesn't cement to my dick," Kurt replied, "Otherwise, I'd be okay." Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck, making Kurt giggle. "Okay, okay, I want you to get naked. If I have to in order for that to happen, I suppose I'm willing to take one for the team." Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't waste any time with starting a fake argument that was going to end the same way. He reached down and started unbuttoning Kurt's vest, feeling Kurt's breath hitch under him.  
  
"I've wanted to see you naked since I heard you singing in the shower," Blaine hummed against Kurt's skin as he started on Kurt's shirt, "When you opened the door, I tried to sneak a peek under that towel of yours."  
  
"I wish you had," Kurt breathed, "We could have skipped this whole waiting game."  
  
"And I could have sucked your dick then," Blaine added, slipping a hand down Kurt's now bare torso. His skin was incredibly soft, littered with fine, delicate hairs until his lower stomach where a trail of light brown hair led Blaine to his final destination.  
  
"I'm fairly certain that could happen relatively soon if you're interested," Kurt replied, cupping his newly formed bulge. Blaine's hand joined Kurt's, pressing with earnest. Kurt shivered and moaned softly.  
  
"I'm also certain that if these pants aren't off soon, there won't be anything for you to suck on," Kurt moaned.  
  
"Is your dick going to disappear?" Blaine asked with a smirk  
  
"There is a chance of that, yes," Kurt replied with a snarky grin. Blaine snorted as he unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's tight jeans. Kurt sighed with relief. Blaine took that moment to slither down Kurt's side to his feet that were hanging off the bed. He took a pantleg in each hand and pulled while Kurt lifted his hips. The pants slid off with relative ease (as Blaine thought they were painted on) and managed to ruck down Kurt's bright red underwear to reveal his hipbones. Blaine dropped the pants next to him and dove to lick at those hipbones. Kurt's arms moved as if he wasn't sure where to put them. He rested one above his head, clutching at the blanket, while the other threaded through Blaine's hair. Blaine never felt more secure in his actions. He took that opportunity to suck at Kurt's cock through his underwear, a movement that had Kurt's hand tightening in his hair. He could taste Kurt's release from earlier through the fabric and Blaine was suddenly lightheaded. Was this really his life right now?  
  
"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked particularly hard at the head, " _Please_." Had Kurt's cock not been right under that fabric, Blaine would have teased Kurt a little longer. But as the situation was at that moment, Blaine needed to get Kurt's cock in his mouth like it was his life support. He lifted the waistband over Kurt's cock and pulled the underwear all the way off his legs.  
  
When Blaine looked back up to Kurt's cock, he was in awe. No wonder those jeans were so tight: Kurt was  _huge_. Blaine's mouth watered just staring at it. His thoughts went back to Kurt talking about his fantasies. He suddenly wanted to sit all the way down on Kurt and fucking  _ride_  him until Kurt came, filling him to the brim.  
  
"Blaine," Kurt whined and brought Blaine back to Earth. He leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, letting some spit slide down Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine slipped more of Kurt's cock in his mouth. He panted faster as Blaine sucked harder and faster.  
  
It felt so good to have a gorgeous dick in his mouth. Blaine's cheeks hollowed as he yearned to taste Kurt some more. He swiped his tongue across the slit, earning a high-pitched whine from Kurt. His head bobbed faster because he was becoming impatient to feel Kurt come down his throat.  
  
Blaine moaned shamelessly around Kurt's dick and that was it for Kurt. He came down Blaine's throat and Blaine swallowed eagerly. He let Kurt slide from his mouth and he crawled up to lay next to him. Kurt rolled over and kissed Blaine messily, his tongue dipping into Blaine's mouth, stealing his own taste right now out Blaine. His hands, strong and sure, pushed high under Blaine's shirt, grasping at his chest. Kurt couldn't seem to stay on one task because his mouth was all over Blaine's neck, cheek, and jaw. His hand flew down to cup Blaine's erection through his pants.  
  
"Now," Kurt panted, a wicked smile on his shining lips, "It's your turn."  
  
And with that, Blaine moaned as Kurt got down on the floor to repay the favor.

* * *

A blowjob and a dinner later, Blaine found himself curled up in his bed, naked, with an equally naked Kurt resting soundly against his side.


	5. Day 5 + Epilogue

**DAY FIVE**  
  
Blaine stretched, getting the kink out of his side, but was trapped from stretching any more as Kurt tightened his grip around his waist. He found himself nestled against Kurt that morning with his back to Kurt's chest.  
  
It surely was not a bad way to start the day.  
  
"No," Kurt whined, "Don't make me get up."  
  
"Kurt, you have your final match today," Blaine reminded him.  
  
"I know, and Quinn's gonna win. So I'm going to stay here and sleep with you some more." Blaine grinned.  
  
"I don't house losers," Blaine said, smirking. Kurt groaned and rolled over, releasing Blaine from his hold.  
  
"You go in my stead then," he said, "Sabrina will understand."  
  
"You remember what happened to Karofsky?" Blaine asked incredulously, "If I get blasted through that gym door like him, you bet your ass you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight." Kurt groaned playfully and tugged the blankets up over his head.  
  
"Kurt, babe, you gotta get up," Blaine said as he leaned over Kurt and pulled the blanket down to reveal Kurt's smiling face. He kissed Kurt lightly and Kurt hummed contently.  
  
"Okay, you make a valid argument," Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.  
  
"You're going to win today and the only way you're going to do that is if you get out of bed!" Blaine said as he lightly pushed Kurt toward the edge.  
  
"We'll get ready faster if you shower with me," Kurt winked.  
  
"We may not save time if you want to make that shower fantasy come true," Blaine corrected him.  
  
"Okay, but we'll save water!"  
  
Blaine laughed as he smothered Kurt with kisses.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was blow-drying his hair in the bathroom while Blaine tried to recover his speech in his own bedroom. His brain had short circuited between Kurt jerking them off together and him slipping his fingers into Blaine's entrance. He teased Blaine and made him a hot and incoherent mess, leaving him to get dressed on his own. So far, Blaine had managed to get his underwear and pants on, but could not figure out what else he was supposed to wear.  
  
"Shirt, Blaine," Kurt said, entering from the bathroom, as if on cue. Blaine glanced over to see Kurt dressed with a scarf, hiding the bruise he had made yesterday. Blaine smiled.  
  
"Blaine, shirt," Kurt repeated, breaking Blaine's trance. He stepped over to Blaine and picked up a shirt he had left on the bed, smelled it, and handed it to Blaine. "It's clean. Now let's  _go_."  
  
"What happened to you?" Blaine asked as he muscled the shirt over his head, "In bed you didn't want to go anywhere but now you're Mr. Impatient."  
  
"I'm upright and clothed. I've got nothing to hope for," Kurt shrugged. Blaine stood and took Kurt's hips in his hands.  
  
"If you woke up earlier, I could have found a way to fit some groping into your busy schedule," Blaine told him.  
  
"Well, it's too late now," Kurt said, "Now I have to go attempt to beat Quinn and all her celibate glory." Blaine kissed Kurt softly.  
  
"You're going to win. Think positively."  
  
"Or bring my good luck charm."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Blaine assured him.  
  
"That's what you said in the shower earlier," Kurt smirked.  
  
"Oh, you!" Blaine scolded, swatting Kurt's hip as Kurt made a dash to the bedroom door.

* * *

Sabrina stood in the center of the arena, eyeing the crowd carefully as they took their seats. Her doll was tossing a Pokéball silently to itself, its eyes alit with creepy joy. Kurt sat nervously in the bleachers, bouncing his knees, while Blaine held his hand tightly.  
  
"You'll do great," Blaine comforted, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. That earned him an unsure glance from Kurt.  
  
"Interesting," Sabrina began. The crowd hushed. "The two final trainers are both from the same city. More interesting that they used to be best friends, until they were pitted against each other. One was stronger than the other, forcing him to leave the town forever. This should be one bitter match." The doll giggled ferociously.  
  
"The final match: Quinn Fabray of Mossdeep vs. Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!" the official called. Kurt was up in an instant and ploughing through people to get to the arena floor. Blaine apparently sucked up Kurt's nerves through his hand because now he was bouncing his heels mercilessly. Kurt took to one end of the arena, standing his ground.  
  
At the other end of the arena, Quinn walked swiftly to her position. Her pink and white dress was not threatening in the slightest, but everyone knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Go, Reuniclus!"  
  
"Go, Gardevoir!"  
  
Both Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs in bursts of light. Then something happened that Blaine had never seen before: the Pokémon recognized each other. Kurt's Gardevoir and Quinn's Reuniclus swelled up; their statures became darker. They knew what this fight would be like, too.  
  
"Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" Electricity jolted from Gardevoir's hands to Reuniclus, striking him directly in the chest. It was a spectacular move, but Quinn's stature said she knew that was coming.  
  
"Reuniclus, Dizzy Punch!" Reuniclus sped across the arena field, smacking Gardevoir with each hit, spinning her around in the air. Reuniclus floated back to his spot, leaving Gardevoir tilting back and forth. Blaine crossed his fingers she wasn't confused. That could end Kurt quickly.  
  
"Gardevoir, Torment!" It was incredibly effective. Quinn huffed on her side of the arena. Kurt knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Reuniclus, Psycho Shock!" The move rattled around the gym and struck Gardevoir. She held her ground, taking the hit and absorbing it. It was as if she didn't feel it at all.  
  
"Gardevoir, Focus Blast!" As if she knew that was the next move coming, Gardevoir started moving before Kurt even finished his command. She was a powerfully, graceful Pokémon and apparently was developing a psychic connection with Kurt. She charged up her hands and punched Reuniclus with a beam of pure power. The whole arena lit up in white and green, the light shining through Reuniclus' translucent body. From there, it became a flurry of moves.  
  
"Reuniclus, Charm!"  
  
"Gardevoir, Wish!"  
  
"Reuniclus, Light Screen!"  
  
"Gardevoir, Psychic!"  
  
"Reuniclus, Rollout!"  
  
"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Reuniclus, Strength!"  
  
The arena was torn to shreds. Both Reuniclus and Gardevoir were exhausted, but both were incredibly determined. Their trainers looked similar, tired, but their drive to win was evident.  
  
"Gardevoir, Hypnosis!" To Quinn's shock and appall, Reuniclus fell asleep. She immediately dropped her bag and began rummaging around for a berry or item. Kurt nearly jumped for joy.  
  
"Gardevoir, Dream Eater!" The arena went black except Gardevoir as she glowed white. She pulled a silky strand from Reuniclus and into her chest. Reuniclus shuddered with each tug. Blaine had felt chills the first time he ever saw Kurt use this move and that feeling hadn't changed the second. Seeing that much power on a battlefield was so, well, sexy.  
  
It was that final move that Reuniclus fell to the ground with a bang. Unlike many of the other trainers, Quinn did not rush to her Reuniclus' side. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth in shock and awe.  
  
"Reuniclus, return." Reuniclus evaporated back into his Pokéball. Quinn looked up at Kurt with a faint smile. He smiled back.  
  
"The final battle and the apprenticeship goes to Kurt Hummel of Mossdeep!" the official called out. The crowd cheered. Blaine cheered louder, hollering for Kurt. Sabrina stood and just by raising a hand, the crowd silenced.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Kurt Hummel," she said with zero enthusiasm, "And a congratulations to you, Ms. Quinn Fabray. As you all know, there was only one apprenticeship available and Kurt Hummel has won it. However, I am going to make an exception." The crowd buzzed with confusion. Blaine made eye contact with Kurt and shrugged, shaking his head. What the hell was going on?  
  
"This battle was most formidable. I knew from the very beginning that these two would be the last remaining trainers in the competition. Why did I have all of you come here, then, if I could see that these two would come out on top? They needed to find each other.  
  
"As I said, these two battled against each other in Mossdeep, and one lost and left. The other, however, was trapped in Mossdeep by the competition she had won. There was a void in her. She missed her friend. He had left her alone to fight battles she could not handle.  
  
"This competition was more than just a competition. I needed to find an apprentice who had strength and willpower. But I needed an apprentice who was brave and could last until the end. So, I am proud to announce my two new apprentices: Mr. Kurt Hummel and Ms. Quinn Fabray." Quinn was nearly in tears. Sabrina nodded to her and a smile flashed bright on Quinn's lips.  
  
"Yay!" the doll cheered, "Two new friends!" The crowd resumed its cheering, louder than before.  
  
"That concludes the apprentice competition," the official called, "Please promptly exit the gym."  
  
The crowd began filing out of the bleachers. The official approached Kurt, speaking quickly to him before handing him a contract. Blaine watched Kurt say a couple things to the official and the official wrote something down before nodding and walking away. Blaine jumped through the people and rushed down to Kurt who was folding up the contract and stuffing it in his bag. He grabbed a hold of Kurt and hugged him tightly, Kurt clutching him back. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.  
  
"Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed, "That battle was insane! I'm so proud of you! It was amazing! You're amazing! I've told you all this time! Oh my god,  _Kurt!_ " He hugged Kurt again. Then Kurt loosened up and pulled back a bit. His face was anything but excited.  
  
"What? What's?"  
  
"Quinn," Kurt muttered quietly. Blaine turned around and stepped next to Kurt. There was a pause as they both stared at Quinn. Her small form on the arena did not do her justice: she was beautiful. Long blond hair, fair skin, perfect teeth? She was absolutely gorgeous. And in a second, it was all buried in Kurt's neck as she flung her arms around his shoulders. Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," Quinn whimpered, her tears soaking Kurt's scarf.  
  
"Me either," Kurt choked out. His tears were starting too.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't catch up with you sooner. I hate them for making us battle," she apologized, "I didn't want to. I really didn't want to."  
  
"I didn't either, but I couldn't stay," Kurt cried, "He told me he'd kill me." Quinn pulled back. Tears streaked her cheeks; her make-up was smudged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Karofsky said he'd kill me. That's why I left," Kurt admitted. Blaine hadn't heard this. Quinn's reaction was shocking: she smiled.  
  
"Karofsky's a joke now," she smiled, "Did you see him get expelled from the gym? Everyone saw it! He's never going to hurt you again. Ever. I'm here. And your friend, your beautiful friend?" She gestured toward Blaine.  
  
"Blaine," Blaine smiled.  
  
"Blaine," Quinn smiled, "We're here for you. And Sabrina will help keep you safe. You're so much stronger than him, Kurt. You have so much bravery and courage. You've got to remember your courage!"  
  
"That's what I've been telling him this whole competition," Blaine nodded. Kurt wiped tears from his cheeks.  
  
"He has been," Kurt said through his tears, "He's been my good luck charm." Quinn laughed lightly, her laugh a clear tinkle.  
  
"Good luck charm? Kurt Hummel, that is something you have been struggling with your whole life. You've got so much skill and you've needed zero luck. Instead of a good luck charm, you've earned yourself a devoted partner. I can tell. I've sort of been watching you the whole competition and might I say that you two are adorable?" she winked. Kurt gave a surprised look and tapped Quinn lightly on the shoulder. She just laughed again.  
  
"Quinn! You've been staring but haven't come and said hello?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You two looked too happy. I didn't want to ruin that."  
  
Kurt smiled at Quinn and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," he mumbled against her neck, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I'm not going anywhere," she replied, "I'll be around as long as you want me."  
  
"I want you around."  
  
"I want you to be around." They paused, soaking in each other's warmth. Then Quinn said, "You know, I forgot to mention?" Kurt pulled back again, letting Quinn go except for one of her hands. "I kind of beat the crap out of Karofsky after you left. Punched him square in the jaw. He called you a horrible name and I was menstruating."  
  
"You know you're amazing, right?" Quinn laughed.  
  
"No, Kurt Hummel,  _you're_  amazing."  
  
"Second!" Blaine chimed in, taking Kurt's other hand and lacing their fingers together. Quinn looked to Blaine.  
  
"Take care of him?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"Of course," Blaine nodded, "And I'll let you borrow him from time to time."  
  
"Excellent, because he and I have a lot of catching up to do," Quinn smiled, looking back to Kurt, "I'll see you around, fellow apprentice."  
  
"Same to you, fellow apprentice," Kurt laughed back. And then she went off, walking out with the last remainders of the crowd. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, bringing him back into the present.  
  
"C'mon," Blaine smiled brightly, "Let's go home." Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine's and draped it around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine let his arm slip around Kurt's waist and his hand drift into Kurt's back pocket.   
  
They walked all the way home like that, only stopped six times for Kurt to sign an autograph.

* * *

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine hummed his approval. They were lying in Blaine's bed, relaxing after a wonderful dinner they both made. It was a long day – _week_ – and Blaine was more than happy to not have to rush in the morning. They had all the time in the world.  
  
Kurt was leaning over Blaine, cradling him gently in his arms. Blaine was safe, warm, comfortable. He idly stroked Kurt's bicep with his fingers, marvelling in the muscle there. Blaine sudden had a flash of Kurt pinning him down on the bed. That thought made Blaine moan loudly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled back and nuzzled at Blaine's cheek.  
  
"God, the things you do to me," Blaine breathed, letting his hand trail down Kurt's bare torso. Taking their shirts off before lying down was a brilliant idea.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kurt purred into Blaine's neck.  
  
"You pinning me to the bed," Blaine admitted, "And fucking me into the mattress." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Kurt asked tenderly.  
  
"No, not right now," Blaine answered. Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Blaine felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
"I?I want to ride you."  
  
"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"Your fantasy. I want to ride you," Blaine admitted, "Please let me ride you."  
  
Kurt didn't answer. He just engulfed Blaine's mouth in another searing kiss, pulling Blaine on top of him. His hands were making quick work pulling at Blaine's jeans but not fast enough. He regretted for an instant standing up to really get rid of his pants and underwear, but as he did, Blaine got to watch Kurt take off his pants and underwear in one swoop. Suddenly, Kurt was completely naked lying against his white comforter. Blaine let his eyes soak in the sight, drifting from the bruise on Kurt's neck that was a rose of blue and purple down to his hard, huge cock.  
  
Kurt must have been doing the same thing to Blaine because he sat up and moved Blaine closer so he could get his mouth around Blaine. He lapped at the head of Blaine's cock and all Blaine could do was rest a hand in Kurt's hair. It felt so good.  
  
"Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt licked up Blaine's dick. He wasn't going to last like this and he wanted to come with Kurt. He gently pulled Kurt's mouth off him and saw Kurt's lips glistening with spit and pre-come. And he just had to taste.  
  
Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, placing a leg on either side of Kurt's hips. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, his tongue plundering the warm wetness of Kurt's mouth. Kurt reached and grasped both of their cocks in one hand.  
  
"God that feels so good," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.  
  
"It could feel better," Kurt smirked. His tongue licked at Blaine's lip before he kissed Blaine once more. Blaine reached over to his nightstand and yanked the drawer open, nearly pulling it out of the stand. He dug out a small bottle of lube and a condom. The lube was hardly used.  
  
"I don't get much action," Blaine said. He felt like the nearly full lube bottle needed an explanation.  
  
"That's going to change, now isn't it?" Kurt smirked. Blaine couldn't agree more. He dropped the condom down next to Kurt and popped the cap on the lube.  
  
"Gonna make you feel amazing," Blaine smiled, but that fell quickly when the lube bottle was taken from his hand.  
  
"No," Kurt corrected, "You deserve to feel amazing. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be." He poured some lube onto his fingers. "Don't do this for me. Do this for yourself. As cheesy as that sounds." Blaine would have said something apologetic in return, but Kurt's finger pressed at his opening and his wit went out the window.  
  
"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed another finger in, opening Blaine further, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me? That feels so  _good_?"  
  
Kurt fingers hooked inside him and hit his prostate. Blaine gasped.  
  
"Fuck," Blaine breathed shakily. It had been a long while since Blaine was taken care of by someone else. He hosted so many guests throughout the year. He took care of his partners in bed. He gave and gave and gave and nothing was ever given back to him. Kurt was turning out to be the best gift the Universe had ever given him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kurt panted beneath him. Blaine leaned down and kissed his gift wetly while grabbing a hold of the condom.  
  
"Definitely," Blaine smiled. He sat up and opened the condom package. He carefully slid it down on Kurt's cock, feeling the heat radiating through the thin latex. With little preamble, Blaine took told of Kurt's cock and lined himself up, the head pressing gently against his hole. He looked down at Kurt who could only nod his assurance. Blaine closed his eyes and sank down, letting Kurt fill him. He felt himself being opened up, being filled. It felt  _amazing_.  
  
He soon found himself with his ass flush against Kurt's hips. Blaine cried out in pleasure. It was so intense to be this full of someone else. No more lonely nights of his own fingers. No more people floating in and out of his life. He found his anchor.  
  
"I feel  _amazing_ ," Blaine said gloriously. Kurt's hands were running along his thighs, lightly stroking his cock, and rubbing his stomach gently. He pulled up a bit, Kurt sliding within him, then he sank back down. The slow tugging against his insides was making his body thrum with adrenaline. He needed to go faster, so faster he did. Kurt watched in awe as Blaine began to bounce vigorously on his cock, his own slapping against Kurt's stomach, leaving little droplets of pre-come. One of Kurt's hands let go of its clutch at Blaine's hips to grab a hold of his cock.  
  
"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned, "Fuck, fuck, fuck? Blaine, I can't? I can't?" Kurt's hand was flying on Blaine's cock, squeezing and pulling in time with Blaine's bounces.  
  
"Come in me, Kurt," Blaine groaned, "Fuck, fill me, Kurt."  
  
And that was it. Kurt came apart under Blaine, arching his back, driving his cock even deeper in Blaine. Blaine clenched down on Kurt's cock, trying to consume everything that was in him right now. His legs were starting to tire and he desperately wanted to come.  
  
As if Kurt was reading his mind, he rolled them over and pinned Blaine to the mattress, holding his hands above his head. Kurt fucked Blaine hard, every thrust smacking Blaine's hips with a resounding slap. He felt so fucking amazing. He moaned wantonly, a warm pressure building in his spine. When Kurt leaned down and bit down on his ear, Blaine lost it. He came, hard, all over both of their chests. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, letting go of his wrists. Blaine's hands automatically came to rest at the swell of Kurt's ass because dear Lord, he loved that ass. Kurt gently pulled out and stripped himself of the condom. He let it drop onto the floor and returned back to lying atop Blaine.  
  
"Fuck," Blaine cursed softly, "That was?"  
  
"Don't make me come up with an adjective," Kurt breathed out, "None I choose will do that justice."  
  
"I haven't felt that wonderful in a very long time," Blaine admitted.  
  
"Which is clearly unfair," Kurt told him, "Because you deserve all of that. All the time. Speaking of all the time, let's do it again." Blaine laughed.  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"If I knew sex with you would be that fantastic the first time around, I would have jumped you the moment I met you."  
  
"I almost did." Kurt sat up, rolling off Blaine a bit. One of his legs was still draped over Blaine's.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Like I said, I thought you were amazing the first time I saw you."  
  
"Ok, we need to find another adjective than amazing because amazing is losing its power."  
  
"How about gorgeous?" Blaine suggested  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"We're more than that."  
  
Then Blaine figured it out as he looked over at Luxray's empty bed.  
  
" _Electrifying_."  
  
Kurt's face lit up and he kissed Blaine resolutely.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They lay there for a bit, soaking in the afterglow before Kurt broke the silence.  
  
"Part of the contract says I'm to move into the gym house."  
  
Blaine's heart dropped. Here he was, lying with the most beautiful, amazing man he had ever met and already being told that this was never to happen again.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked simply, hoping his heartbreak wasn't obvious.  
  
"It's a requirement for trainers who don't live locally," Kurt explained. But before Blaine could sigh his disdain for the contract rule, Kurt added, "But I told the official that I did live locally. That I had a place to live outside the gym."  
  
Blaine's heart began to race.  
  
"If you don't mind," Kurt began, sitting up a second to gaze at Blaine's face, "I'd like to live here with you as long as you'll have me." Blaine's skin sang as his heart began to slow down.  
  
"I'll have you forever," Blaine replied.  
  
Then Kurt kissed him. And all was well.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**  
  
"Blaine!"  
  
"No! Not yet!"  
  
"Blaine, come on!"  
  
"I can't find something to wear!"  
  
Kurt burst into their room. He was already fully dressed, with a purple striped shirt under a gold and purple paisley vest.  
  
"Here." Kurt plucked a light blue tee out of the drawer. "After thirteen years, I still don't understand how you can't dress yourself."  
  
"Maybe it's because I want you to." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt hummed contently.  
  
"C'mon, we're going to be late for Quinn's baby shower," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand, their wedding bands clinking together softly.  
  
"But Kurt?"  
  
"You know you love Quinn."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And you love her husband."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And I'll let you stare at him all you want at the baby shower."  
  
"Oh, does that mean fake angry sex when we get home?"  
  
"It can, but it'll only happen if you come on!"  
  
Blaine kissed Kurt again, passionately.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.


End file.
